


Missing Links

by SerFrost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Presumed Dead, Temporary Amnesia, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerFrost/pseuds/SerFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya, the assassin that had been called by the name 'phantom' is now carrying the task to protect Akashi Seijuuro, the heir to the empire of Akashi corporation. </p><p>Secrets are revealed. Forgotten memories are remembered. Love is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Links 1

Mahogany desk, perfectly arranged office, Security tight space and more things that is not or have never bothered to the guy that is currently reading something except for the two set of eyes that is content of not leaving their line of sight to the reader as if expecting that he would turn against them and do god knows what.

"I told you, I want this job." The small-built young man said breaking the complete silence of the two since he had entered the room and claimed that he wants the job.

The thing is, this is not really his thing.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a professional assassin continued reading the papers from a folder that contains fully classified information about the heir of Akashi corporations. As on his mind two things is related to the next president.

He may be the next president or my next target.

He silently contemplated. Not wanting to bombard with more curiosity the two boss at his front because of something he rarely do.

"Do you understand everything? Once you accept this job it wil be a hard time for you if you suddenly decides that this is not your forte at all." Hyuuga, one of his bosses, warned even though the man knew that the teal-hired boy understands everything.

Kuroko just nodded and contemplated on what the fuck he is doing and why he is accepting a job he is not famous for. But deep inside he knows why, and just can't let the people he had known as his bosses worry for his safety.

"Why do you even want this job?" the brunette girl sitting next to him asked, totally wondering why someone like Kuroko Tetsuya would want the particular job.

"You now why Riko." He answered.

"Yup, we know you have a reason, the thing is we we don't know your reason." She retorted back.

"Still on the argument where you're finding the reason for Kuroko accepting this job?" Kiyoshi, another of kuroko's Bosses, asked the moment he opened the door to come inside.

"No. we're past that already, it's just that Riko had been curious lately." Hyuuga explained.

"And the both of you are not wondering at all? Ha, both of you humor me." Riko said while glaring at the tall man, who had just entered the room and is now taking his sit at her front, as if he was the reason why Kuroko don't want to share his reason.

Kiyoshi just shrugged, " He have his own reason. Don't you Kuroko?"

"Why does the three of you want to know anyway?"Kuroko asked out of curiosity since this is the first time that the trio had wondered about a job that he wants in. As the question was asked he closed the folder fully intending to stop from reviewing the job and deciding to read at home where no curious people would bombard him with questions he really don't want to answer.

Hyuuga just shrugged then looked at Kiyoshi who is now looking at Riko as if saying that it is her answer that could satisfy Kuroko since she was the one who really wanted to know.

"Well," Riko started. "We had known you for so long that we knew right from the moment we accepted the job or even though while the job is being briefed to us you were the last person on my mind or on our mind. Right guys?" She asked the two silently brooding males that had right away nodded in unison, as if one word from them could ruined her long reason on wanting to know Kuroko's on wanting the job.

"You never even crossed my mind." She added.

"Why so?" The elite assassin asked again as if not gettting to her point at all.

Aida Riko just sighed knowing that the former's question isn't out of curiousity but it is because he wants the subject to move on another topic, unfortunately Riko's curiousity had been piqued. " Explain please Hyuuga."

Hyuuga muttered something to himself first before taking in a deep breath as if he was taking the enough strength to explain why they want kuroko to explain.

"You had always said that killing is your job. Ending life is what you want to do." He started explaining. "Now, why do you want to protect this person? Prolong his life? You are completely doing the opposite of your so-called principle."

Kuroko smirked at the explanation, not wanting to offend one of his boss and senior he replied back with an apology, "Sorry for that."

Then he said, "Maybe I am turning a new leaf? Tired of playing death."

"We know know on each account that that is not your reason." Riko said out of frustration, sill not convinced on the former's answer.

"Well, no matter what, I will have this job." Kuroko said like he was sure of the outcome right from the start.

"Fine, Fine." Hyuuga accepted the reason the young man had given though he knew deep inside that it is not his own real reason.

Kuroko let out all the tension and nervousness in one heavy breath. Glad that he got the job he asked for, he went for the exit.

"Kuroko," Kiyoshi called back when he was one step away from the door.

"Remember, there is some information there that is not known publicly. Keep it as your secret, you are not an assassin this time around, you are an undercover guard or undercover agent, whatever you want to call yourself right now.

Then from that Kuroko tetsuya made his exit as he bid the higher ups farewell.

"I still want to know his reason though," Riko muttered after a long silence.

"And curiousity kills the cat." Hyuuga said as if it was a warning to let go of the heated topic a while ago.

Riko smiled, "the difference is I am not a cat."

"The same none the less." Kiyoshi and Hyuuga retorted back.

"You guys, Are no fun. Give me someone to kill, since the pretty pale boy here a moment ago just took my supposed to be next job. And I really wanted that job Hyuuga." Riko said asking for a next job, fully dismissing the argument a moment ago.

"You should stop killing people and just work around here the office." Kiyoshi said taking into account that she is still a boss in there.

"And what? Miss all the fun? No way." She quicly said. "Hyuuga can handle all the office work."

"Ha, and you say I'm the one that's blanketed by my father's seven ray." Hyuuga looked at kiyoshi the moment he was asked to do all the office paper works.

"Well, you never know." Kiyoshi shrugged. "Let's just say that Kuroko won't go to us and geld the three of us the moment he read our plan for us to be able to guard the heir in an unknown way."

"True." the two said after contemplating about the subject kiyoshi had just opened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, my minimum word count per chapter in this story is a thousand sooo... yes it is short. again Sorry.


	2. Missing Links 2

The moment Kuroko Tetsuya exited the door he smelled another presence around. He readily put himself in a defensive stance, not that it is a threat but because he knew on who the person is and what he is planning to do.

"Get out, Kagami." He said while walking in still an alarmed manner even though he knew that the other party doesn't mean any harm at all.

A tall guy with a hair color of maroon stepped out of the shadows after a few seconds while putting the gun in his hands to a place where no one can see.

"I can never get the better of you can I?" He exclaimed.

"You know what? Your cologne is too unique and strong. I don't even need to sense your presence all I need is to sniff the air and I will know if you are around." Kuroko explained not really bothering if Kagami's feeling is hurt at the comment.

Kagami started following Kuroko, "That actually isn't my fault. Alex wanted me to use her gift."

"Is Himuro doing the same thing?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami shakes his head, "No, Not at all."

"And do you want to know why Alex is not mad at all?"

"Sure." Kagami replied. Then was surprised after a few seconds about a fact he didn't know about his sibling. "You know?"

Kuroko smirked as if saying that he knows many other things that Kagami don't know. "Of course I knew. Himuro might have said that he doesn't want Alex gift to waste by him using it. But instead he wanted it to be with him in god knows how long so that he could smell the perfume whenever he wants. But I know it was his excuse to not use it at all since he can't hide his presence if his smell can give him right away."

Kagami was shocked by Kuroko's long explanation and was amazed by his deduction. That he even stopped on his tracts to take into mind all the details so that he could also use it as a reason to stop using the cologne.

"But you can't use that reason to Alex because Himuro already did. You will just hurt her feelings." Kuroko added.

"What?" Kagami exclaimed.

"You know, there is a reason why they call you Bakagami. And you prove it everytime I start to doubt." Then Kuroko left the place to go for his house so that he could fully review the heir and the planned plan.

(=)

Mission: Guard and protect Akashi Seijurou without him knowing it.

Profile:

-Next heir to the vast empire of Akashi Corporation

-Red-haired, 5'8 in height, medium-built frame of body.

-Know for many things he is great at. (Basketball, Fencing, Shogi master, academic achiever and many more.)

(=)

After Kuroko had written out all things a commoner may know. He stopped reading the file.

After all it was a great idea he had thought of a long time ago.

Trick yourself, so that you can trick others also.

He drinks the vanilla milkshake he bought on his way home while his eyes starts to read the plan to get acquainted to Akashi. It only took a few words for him to choke from his drinks.

Be his lover. Use any way possible.

He coughed to clear his throat and get rid of the milkshake that made its way to his air tract so that he could breath normally again.

If he was a normal assassin he would right away call the one who had thought of the plan and scream all the curses that had been known to the races of man. He can even add new ones. And shove the mission folder to a place where the sun doesn't shine to the person who had thought of the plan. But then again there is a reason why he is called as one of the elites.

But there would be no reason why he won't be angry about the plan. So to let out his shock to the three people who had been interrogating him earlier he decided to call them on their numbers using conference call. Knowing that the three is fully aware of the plan and yet they had not even stopped him on taking the job. Not that he would back out if he knew the plan right from the start. He needed the mission after all.

The moment the three had answered simultaneously he said the thoughts on his mind right away. "Whoever thought of the plan is brilliant. He or she is so brilliant that he or she should pray that I am satisfied enough from this job. Or else he or she would be my next target; start praying for safety for it would be a torture, for death would be an easy punishment."

After a long silence with no one answering on either one of the lines, he added. "Don't worry. I will still do the job, using any way possible." Then he dropped the call.

After the phone call Kuroko made his plan on where he could have the chance to meet Akashi 'accidentally' by looking into Akashi's schedule.

Seeing that the least likely suspicious place is at Meiji's Burger he decided that it would be their 'first meeting place'.

(=)

"Well, that surely is scary." Hyuuga said after turning his cell phone off. Not risking a chance on another call from hell.

"Yeah, By the way who thought of the plan?" Riko asked while still scanning the notes for her next target.

"Weren't you listening during the last part of the briefing? The plan was formulated by the one who made the request." Kiyoshi explained. Then he looked at Hyuuga, "And Hyuuga accepted it."

"Threats don't scare me Kiyoshi." Hyuuga said while pushing his eyeglasses for a clearer view to make his point.

"However, it is Kuroko's." Riko added.

(=)

Meiji's Burger

For months Kuroko had heard that the joint have the most delicious vanilla milkshake in town that was affordable for everyone. Curious if the rumors are really true he made for the line to make his order.

Though he is wondering on why a rich man like Akashi Seijurou would eat in a fast food restaurant.

Well, it is not bad at all. Since he really wants to try the famed vanilla milkshake in the place but he have not had enough time for himself in the past few months. For him it was like hitting two birds with one stone.

"Vanilla milkshake," he ordered when it was his turn for the line.

"Do you have any additional order, sir?" The clerk asked.

As Kuroko was about to say no and hand in his payment another male voice added their own order to his.

"Yes," a deep voice said and started to make his order that that is good enough for two people.

Finally catching up on what is happening Kuroko looked at the person who is adding orders to his order and paying for it along with his vanilla milkshake when the man finished ordering.

I can't believe this is happening.

The man smiled at Kuroko when he noticed that Kuroko had realized on who the person is.

"Let's go find our sit." He said in a commanding tone, as if it was a warning on not to disagree with him, leaving Kuroko Tetsuya gaping and staring at him.

After a few seconds he started to follow the man, while shaking his head in disbelief. He still can't believe that luck is on his side right now.

"Akashi Seijurou," He whispered to himself, like saying the name could wake him up and disappoint him.

The good thing is everything that is happening right now is true and real.

(=)


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in his life, as in never have had Kuroko thought that his favorite drink, the vanilla milkshake, would be the cause of his death.

(=)

"I'm Akashi Seijurou, you are?" Akashi started asking the moment Kuroko took his seat as if it was a normal day for any guy to just add orders to another stranger's order.

"Uhmm," Kuroko hesitated on answering the probing question wondering if he had blown his cover.

"It's okay. I mean no harm." Akashi reassured Kuroko. "It's not normal for me to do the thing I have done a while ago but you caught my attention the moment you walked inside."

"You've been watching me?" Kuroko said surprised that another person could watch him without him noticing it.

"Yeah," Akashi admitted not ashamed of the fact. "I was also behind you during the line. I was thinking about your order but then you surprised by just ordering a vanilla milkshake." As to prove his point he handed Kuroko the mentioned beverage.

"Nothing's weird with that." Kuroko explained.

"It is noon. 'Normal people' would have ordered something good enough for lunch." Akashi looked at his wristwatch then at the wall clock of the place as if to make his point. "Unless your watch says an earlier or later time."

Not that anything here is that nutrional at all. He added on his mind.

Kuroko shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "I want to try their vanilla milkshake. I heard they serve the best in town."

"Well, that might be true but the nutrition there is not something someone should eat for lunch alone they should also add this." Akashi said and put some of the orders he had ordered at Kuroko's front. "Eat." The he started to eat his share.

Kuroko sighed still hesitating on whether he should accept Akashi's generous offer. He was too busy thinking n whether he should or should not accept the offer that he had not realized that a long moment of silence had already past between the two.

"Do you want to introduce yourself now?" Akashi asked Kuroko for the second time of the day.

Still doubting on whether his cover is not blown Kuroko had not answered but started eating instead.

Akashi knew that at the moment the other would not answer his inquiry so he started eating also. For the first time since he started eating in the place Akashi is eating the food and is actually enjoying it. He knows that the reason behind that is not the food itself but it was the company given by the young man at his front. Even if he doesn't speak for the moment an awkward silence is not what he could describe the event happening right now.

Noises from the crowd had come and go and either of the party is still not talking to one another.

Akashi is waiting for Kuroko to speak to him voluntarily since he can sense that something is bothering the young lad's mind. He has an inkling of idea on what it is but it is still too early to assume without enough evidence at hand. He has to make his move fast before the guards (That are scattered everywhere like he would not notice them) who are in charge of his security takes action. Then again he knows on what the other's intention is; after all he is never wrong.

On the other hand, Kuroko is thinking on what he should do now. Since he did not read the full information regarding Akashi he has no way of knowing on whether the heir usually invite and treat strangers for lunch. So instead of using his assassin logic he thought of something a normal person would say if he was invited by a stranger for lunch.

After a few moments of silence Kuroko decided to break it.

"So what's the catch?" Kuroko asked after a few bites of his meal.

"You should have asked that before you had started eating the food." Akashi said not bothered if the statement would make Kuroko quiver in his boots.

"I don't get what you mean." Wondering on what Akashi said, Kuroko took the last sip f his Vanilla milkshake.

"What's your name?" Akashi questioned once again as if he is sure that Kuroko would answer it this time.

Never in his life, as in never have had Kuroko thought that his favorite drink, the vanilla milkshake, would be the cause of his death. If one would call the feeling he is having now death. He at least wanted to die in a significant way not that dying of Vanilla milkshake is insignificant at all.

Well, all things said and done. He should at least introduce himself to the guy who would be a witness of his death or at least a suspect for his death.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." And that was the last word he muttered before blackness covered everything.

(=)

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

After saying that the young man on Akashi's front suddenly loose grip of his vanilla milkshake then worse comes to worse lost consciousness.

Seeing that Kuroko is not in grave danger but is instead in a deep slumber Akashi immediately kept the surprised look on his face as a smile slowly etched his face.

"Ah, it had been a while." He pondered on to who was the person stupid enough to make their own move without really taking into account all information present. Whoever that may be should pray for their own soul for it would be their last peaceful day.

Akashi looked around and noticed that a few set of eyes had set their eyes on their table. Thinking up of a solution he dialed the number of one of his most trusted guard that he know would be nearby.

The call was answered when it was halfway at the first ring.

"Yes, what is it Aka-chin?" A low slow voice answered.

"Why do you think I'm calling Atsushi?" Akashi answered in an authoritative voice.

"Yes. I will be there." The man Akashi called as Atsushi answered as if the call was a signal enough for him to just go on to where Akashi is.

"Get here immediately." Akashi commanded in a stern voice.

"Mr. Akashi is your companion okay?" A waitress bravely asked after seeing the guy at Akashi's front is still immobile even if a few minutes have already past.

"He is fine. Leave us alone." Then with that he dismissed the waitress right away. Of course Akashi would not be surprised that the waitress knows him. Aside from visiting the fast-food almost regularly he knows that almost anyone in Japan who is on the right age would know him. After all he is Akashi Seijurou the heir to the vast empire of Akashi Corporation.

But putting those aside he immediately thinks up of a solution into his current problem. Since a stupid undercover guard of his that his father had secretly hired made a very idiotic move. Now he has no way of knowing on whether the guy is an assassin or just a normal person who was unfortunate enough being caught by Akashi's attention and curiosity. Only one thing can be done and as far as he is concerned this is something that he doesn't want the young innocent man to encounter if he was innocent at all. Now he could only confirm his suspicion at a later time.

"Akashi." A tall violet man said the moment he saw Akashi. "Who is that?" He immediately asked going fully on guard.

"Stop," Akashi commanded right away after seeing that Atsushi (the one he called earlier) go into an offensive attack. "Carry him to my house."

"What? Why?" Atsushi asked putting his life on borderline by questioning Akashi.

Letting the slip of Atsushi's tongue he answered it, "I am going to show him something amazing." After saying that Akashi makes his exit without even bothering to see on whether the giant man would follow his orders.

(=)


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wake up Kuroko, Live and survive."

(=)

"Kuroko"

That familiar voice, Kuroko remembers it well. That voice has been his fuel to his everyday life, the reason behind everything else. How could he lose guard in just a few moments after seeing those pair of red-ruby eyes? How could he forget his mission, his main objective behind?

How could he forget again?

Because of that mini slip of defense he is now suffering, He is now dead. Everything he had worked for in the past few years is ruined. Now he'll never have the chance to know all the details behind everything else.

"You are not dead." The voice said again.

"No way, I died from that vanilla milkshake, I don't even know how and who did it." Kuroko screams back even though he could not see the owner of the voice. He regrets his action, if only he doubted not only Akashi but also the food at his front.

"You have an unfinished business you should complete before joining me here."

Everything is black; everywhere you'll see nothing but darkness. Still Kuroko tried to search around to see the face of the owner of that particular voice.

Everything, everywhere is black, even he himself is black.

Maybe I should just disappear into darkness fully since no one would remember me. I don't even remember myself.

Kuroko Thought. But the particular voice encouraged him to fight for the second time around since his mind came into this world, since he started understanding everything else, since his memory loss.

"Wake up Kuroko, Live and survive."

From that he gathered enough strength to search for the owner's voice once again. How could he let go of the only clear memory he remembers? He should not die without remembering everything else. Every time darkness covers him in his sleep or even in his wake he tries his best to search and look for the owner of the voice. He stopped on his tract when he saw a small light from not far away. He starts walking toward the place hoping that it could answer all his questions regarding about the past. There he saw a face but not clear enough to really take the picture into his memory.

"Akashi Seijurou is still alive."

(=)

Kuroko tried to blink his eyes close and open hoping to get a clear image of the owner's voice. The face that came into view is something or rather someone that is far from his imagination. He has never thought that the owner of that voice would be a giant man with shoulder length violet hair that owns beautiful lavender eyes.

"Aka-chin, He's still alive." The giant man said once he was done with his close body inspection of Kuroko.

The voice brought Kuroko back to reality. The man at his front is not the owner of the melancholic voice in his dreams. Upon realizing that he rose from the bed he was sleeping on so fast that he almost got motion sickness from the particular action. But the action did made him dizzy that it almost made him lie down at the bed once again but he can predict that the fall won't be a pleasurable one. He closed his eyes to prepare for the worse but he was stopped by a firm grip at his small back.

"He was just sleeping Atsushi of course he's still alive. Don't you know there's a reason why Shintaro is the family doctor?" The man who was supporting Kuroko said.

After few seconds of redeeming his balance he looked forward to get a clear view of the surrounding but the only color that he sees is red, a pair of red-ruby eyes to be exact.

"Are you all right?" the owner of the crimson eyes asked.

"Akashi Seijurou," Kuroko muttered out of surprise. "Why are you here?"

Akashi smiled for a response but thought that it's better to remind Kuroko on where he is. "More or like, Why are you here."

Akashi's retort made Kuroko recall all the previous happenings, the scene at Meiji's, the question and answer portion, the vanilla milkshake, and the failed assassination to the assassin.

The long silence and pause of Kuroko was enough for Akashi to know that Kuroko had recalled or is still recalling all the events a moment ago. He had not made any comment yet since he still doesn't have any information regarding the mysterious man. Her best researcher, Momoi Satsuki is not yet back from her investigation concerning Tetsuya. He had not expected the pale man to wake up so fast from the drug (the doctor had said it was the reason for his faint.) So he thought that maybe Kuroko himself would slip some information regarding about his self, Information that would make it easy for Akashi to understand the boy.

Kuroko did not even bother to hide his thinking from Akashi. Not that he really need to since he knows that his poker face is still there. As far as he knows it had never left him. He's just not sure if he was born with it. Many questions are going through Kuroko's mind. Like who tried to kill him? Where is he? Did Akashi drug him since he might know Kuroko's agenda? "How long have I been out?" the question slipped his mouth, worried that his all of his boss would be worried about him if he was absent for their meeting without any words from him.

Kuroko's inquiry surprised Akashi in a way since the former's question did not even passed Akashi 's 'Kuroko's possible questions'. He thought of the usual where am I? What happened? Or anything else closed to that. Like the first thing Kuroko had done when Akashi first set his eyes on him, Kuroko surprised him by doing or saying something he had not expected. Kuroko doesn't care about the reasons and his faint. Now, what would worry this small guy more than his time spent unconscious.

"Not long enough to worry anyone over. Should I call someone?" Akashi asked moving further away from Kuroko now that he can see that he won't fall over.

"Hours, how long have I been out?" Kuroko looked at the big guy by his bed side amazed by his appetite since he had been eating every food his hands can reach.

Again, an answer Akashi is not expecting. "It's quarter to five."

Kuroko nodded. He was supposed to meet Hyuuga an hour ago and he know from experience to never be late on their meeting since the last time he'd been late without any word Hyuuga almost requested the search party to find him. And he was only a half hour late then. "Thank you for taking care of me." Kuroko was about to get up when he felt Akashi's eyes on him. "What?"

"There are only three possibilities: I'm wrong or you're about to suffer a long time because of me and the third is something you really don't want to hear if that's your reason." Seeing that Kuroko won't go anywhere he decided to start with his plan.

Kuroko was stuck on his spot when Akashi started to gouge his eyes out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well that would look like that to anyone who had never seen someone took off their contact lens. Though Kuroko is wondering on why Akashi only took of one lens. When Akashi looked at him straight heterochromatic red and golden eyes was staring at him.

"Red and golden" was the words that escaped Kuroko's mouth.

(=)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know, don't worry. I am here to protect you as you are here to protect me."

(=)

Gunshots, he can hear gunshots everywhere. The shut door could do nothing to minimize the noise. The shower room where silence usually reigns produces no comfort for the noises still reach there, Next was the master's bedroom but even under the bed it had produced no console for the noises still reach there. The last resort was the closet. The closet where silence and darkness reigns.

Gunshots, he can hear gunshots everywhere even inside the cramped closet where darkness usually reigns, one can also add silence but anyone should exclude that right then because of the gunshots heard almost everywhere.

Inside the closet a very young Kuroko was putting on a brave face even though no one could see it because of the surrounding blackness.

"Everything's going to be all right. Tetsuya is here to protect you." Kuroko says as he continued to muffle the ears of someone using his own tiny little hands , hoping that it could reduce the loud gunshots heard almost everywhere. He was in the brink of his tears but he's trying his best not to cry hoping that the young boy of his same age would not be scared.

"I know, don't worry. I am here to protect you as you are here to protect me." The young boy at Kuroko's front said then he muffled Kuroko's ear using his own tiny little hands reducing the magnitude of the sounds produced by the gunshots.

How Kuroko wish that he could see the profile of the young boy but given that they are in a cramped dark place there was no hope for that. The other boy's composure had provided Kuroko his own calmness, the intensity of the situation momentarily forgotten.

The peace inside the young Kuroko's heart and mind only lasted for a minute or two. He was reminded of the danger when he felt a vibration at his back, a vibration as he suppose was from banging the closet.

Knowing that there was a good chance of the one banging the closet being one of the perpetrators he removed the other boy's hand from his ear and put it by the ear of the boy himself. He made the action again for the other ear. Then he forced the other kid to blink his eyes close the same way one does to someone who died with open eyelids.

"Stay here," then Kuroko added, "Please" for he knows that the boy doesn't like to be commanded the same way as he doesn't like to be pushed around. All words were said loud enough for the kid to hear but not much of a noise for the person outside to hear it. "Please do not open your eyes and continue on covering your ears."

The nodding of the boy was a go signal for Kuroko; he then pushed open the closet door towards his side careful not to open the other door to not reveal the other child inside. That mere action of him made him wondered on why the perpetrator didn't just open the closet right away.

When Kuroko got out of the closet the sight that welcomed him was a body of man on his late twenties, sprawled across the floor with blood slowly seeping through his clothes, who continued on banging the closet but he was now too weak to produce much of a rattle on the thing.

As Kuroko was too young to see too much gore and blood he was too shock by the sight that he had not noticed that the man was already holding his legs until the man pulled Kuroko towards his self, which became the cause of Kuroko losing his footing and which made him sit down.

"Where is he?" the young man asked, "Is he still inside the closet?"

Kuroko did not answer and no move was done by him, more like he could not answer and he could not move. The young small boy was still too shocked and too scared to do anything at all. Kuroko was even surprised that he continued breathing that time.

Kuroko's silence was enough for the young man to confirm his guess, he then starts to stand up but he was too weak to do it fast enough before a bullet had grazed his left shoulder causing him to lean by the wall in a sitting position.

"Damn, I really should start wearing glasses." The voice was enough for Kuroko to let out a sigh of relief. "Why is it that you are not with the guards I asked for?" the man asked rhetorically. The young Kuroko wishes to see the face of the person who just entered the room. However due to shock he could still not move. He could only see the two sets of foot by the door, one of an adult and a young child almost his same age. "Where is he Kuroko?"

The young Kuroko knew on what the new person in the room is referring to, knowing that he is already safe around the company of the man, he pointed the closet without hesitation.

The man then right away made his way towards the closet to fetch the hidden other boy inside. "This is another reason why I hate leaving things to amateurs." The new person opened the closet door and carried the other boy. The man really had not minded the other person by the wall currently trying his best to stop the flow of the blood seeping through his clothes.

"Let's go Kuroko." With that the man made his exit towards the door.

Kuroko was trying his best to stand up, however he was still in shock and his body is still paralyzed causing him to be unable to walk.

The man on the floor noticed Kuroko's state "I swear to you boy. Red and golden would be the cause of your death and it will be a very painful death. Red and golden would cause the loss of everything you treasure. Stop protecting him. Red and golden is dangerous."

"Don't mind his blabber; he is just a dying person wanting to put you into trauma from this." It was another voice of a kid. In some ways Kuroko knew that the kid was the child by the door a moment ago and Kuroko can tell that he is also safe around the kid.

The kid helped Kuroko to stand up, apparently the bluenette was not that stoned into his place to make it hard for the other kid to help him move.

"I think I have forgotten something." The man who saved Kuroko from his earlier predicament came back inside the room still carrying the other kid with Kuroko at the time of serious danger. "Oh yeah, didn't I say let's go?" He looked at the two children who are still inside the room. He was about to make his leave again but stopped to look inside again. "Yes, now I remember." Then he pointed his gun towards the man. "You should die."

"I told you, careful of the Red and Golden." That was the last words of the bloody man leaning on the wall and sitting on the floor.

Gunshots, the last shot he heard were when a bullet made a hole between the eyes of the perpetrator. Then after that darkness and silence reigned within him.

(=)

"Red and golden"Again Kuroko muttered the color of Akashi's eyes. However, Akashi's eye color wasn't in his mind now. It was the warning of the man who died.

Be careful of red and golden was what the man said.

"Red and golden" Kuroko whispered to nobody in particular at all.

Akashi knew that people who are related to dangerous organizations knows about or have heard the rumor about the red and golden eye. Every person that had heard of it had tried their own best to get their hands on the prize. People had believed that the red and golden eye have the ability to grant anyone's wish. Many had hunted for their own set of red and golden eyes. People said some had their own wishes, revive their dead love ones but up until now there was no proof of the legend really happening.

Akashi knows that the hunt was the reason for him being the only one left in that particular blood line. However Akashi remember of a young man from his past, who's face he really can't remember, had brought him to Akashi corporation's owner telling Akashi-san everything about the young Seijurou. Akashi-san accepted Seijurou's condition and predicament and took him in as his own child. After he was taken in Seijurou lived his own life doing nothing to upset the people who adopted him with their whole heart and treated him as their own. Akashi-san did everything he can to protect the little Seijurou and the protection up till now had not stopped.

Akashi knows that showing his eyes to Kuroko is not a very wise move at all but in order to confirm his suspicion towards Kuroko this was the only thing he could do to know the truth right away.

Kuroko's stop and shock from seeing Akashi's eyes was enough for the redhead to think that his assumption from the start was correct. He had thought that Kuroko was an assassin. After all he was familiar with the presence the pale boy gives. "You're an assassin."

Murasakibara stopped eating and took a defensive stance right away after hearing what Akashi said. He made Akashi took a few steps backward ready to protect him from the small man. However he was stopped when his sight landed on Kuroko.

Kuroko had not heard of Akashi's words a while ago for he continues to hear the dead man's warning from the red and golden.

"Red and Golden, "he continued on muttering "Red and Golden, Red and Golden Red and Golden."

"Aka-chin," Atsushi looked at the he is guarding "I think something's wrong with him."

Akashi was smart enough to notice Kuroko's continued mutterings. Forgetting his assumptions a while ago, since he thinks that he is wrong again, he made his way closer towards Kuroko's front and looked at him their faces mere inches apart.

"Everything's going to be all right." Those few words can always calm him down so Akashi expected that it would work the same way towards Kuroko.

"Red and Golden," Kuroko's sight landed on Akashi's eyes. The sight that welcomed Kuroko did not do any good at all only that it had worsened Kuroko's hysteria more. "Red and golden is dangerous." Then Kuroko continued to mutter this few again and again.

"I know. Don't worry; I am here to protect you." Akashi doesn't know why he had said those words. The words just slipped his tongue as if his mind knows that it was the only way to bring Kuroko back to normal.

"Red and golden… is..." Kuroko stopped when Akashi's word reached him. He remembers the child from his returned memories

"I know, don't worry. I am here to protect you as you are here to protect me."

Akashi's words calmed him down the same way as the words of the child from his memory did. "Are you that child?"

"What Akashi did not understand Kuroko's question. It seems like Kuroko is someone who is full of surprises. Akashi though.

Kuroko just shook his head when he realized what had happened, "Sorry for that. I swear it's not your eyes that are dangerous. The color just triggered some pretty bad memories." Kuroko explained.

Aside from the warning which is now making him more alert of his surrounding, the memories of the other people in his remembering doesn't have any face on them. It was either too dark or too blurred the only clear face was that of the man who died. There were one young man and two kids at the age of six. The voice of the young man who saved him at that time was recognizable. It was the voice that talks to him in his dreams or at times of darkness.

Kuroko doesn't know if the memories that had returned can be a very helpful piece in regaining all that was lost.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Akashi asked when Kuroko had again stopped moving at his place.

"Sorry," Kuroko apologized again. "Can I borrow a phone?" Kuroko asked. He had brought no phone with him at lunch since he thought that he can only make small contact at Akashi that time.

Akashi gave Kuroko the phone that was handed to him by Atsushi. The phone was taken by Kuroko who right away dialed a number from his mind. "Hello Hyuuga-kun." Kuroko started and prepared himself for a mouthful of words that was about to berate him.

"Kuroko just tell me where you are and we will go there right away." Hyuuga's voice that was full of worry made Kuroko smile. It was a given that his sempai would worry for his safety as it was also a given for his lectures in their company. Worry and Lectures are always together for Hyuuga. "Kuroko?"

"Don't worry about me sempai. I'm fine. "Kuroko said. " Can you tell Alex to contact Mrs. Izuki? " the request was not a request at all it was a protocol and reminder for Hyuuga to make arrangements for Kuroko's other job for he had already made contact with his current target and need to do a cover up for his real job.

"Ok." Hyuuga replied right away.

"I will go home now so stop worrying." Kuroko dropped the call and returned the phone he had borrowed to Akashi. "Thank you for all but I really need to go home now."

"Welcome. Can I offer you a ride to your home?" Akashi asked.

"You don't need to go through such troubles Akashi-kun. I will go home by myself."

Akashi just nodded, "Can you at least introduce yourself to me formally? "

The moment Akashi asked for his name again Kuroko knew that this was the chance that he should take to make a somewhat permanent contact to Akashi. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, I teach at Seirin high."

(=)


	6. Missing Links 6

the strange atmosphere that welcomed Kuroko at his house made him more alert than he already is. Kuroko wasted no time to switched th light on at his place. He made that particular action so that th intruder won't have more time to prepare for his attack. However, mere millisecond from he first streak of the light was enough for Kuroko to calm down and not worry for his safety right now.

"Hyuuga- kun, I told you, I'm fine."

Hyuuga shrugged and stayed sitting comfortably on Kuroko's one-seater couch. "I just want to know why you cancelled the meeting you scheduled yourself."

"Nothing's wrong." Kuroko made his way to his bedroom not really minding if his boss can still hear him talking. Well, he knows that Hyuuga can still hear him since Kuroko practically lives at a one-room small loft.

"Your nothing is everything Kuroko. Tell me." Hyuuga retorted back, the loudness of his voice was enough for Kuroko to know that the man was still sitting like a king on his couch.

Kuroko let out a sigh of defeat. He had wanted to solve and know everything first before he informs his bosses about the assassination attempt earlier. Apparently, it was Hyuuga who wants to know since Hyuuga is here to know the reason personally there are no ways to evade answering his questions. Hyuuga is one of the people that Kuroko can't lie to. When he man had made his decision to interrogate Kuroko on things concerning the small guy there wil be no other way but to tell the truth.

"someone tried to assassinate me."

"What?" Faster than speed of light, Hyuuga made his way towards Kuroko to check if the phantom guy had any wounds or bruises on his body.

"I think someone tried to kill me with the powder from CON pills Maybe he thought of COM as CON."

CON pills are drugs that can make the person who took it experience death and sleep at along time afterwards. On the other hand, COM pills are lethal drugs that could kill any forms of living things.

"Maybe you should stop with the mission and hide for now." Hyuuga is a caring person but the more he cares for one person the more strict he becomes to that person. A perfect example at hand is Kuroko himself.

"I can't. I have already made contact to Akashi-kun." Kuroko explained, knowing that Hyuuga knows the pros and cons of mysterious disappearances especially to someone of Akashi's rank.

"Fine." Hyuuga let out a sigh. "But Kagami will be with you from now on."

Kuroko just nodded since accepting Kagami' s partnership with him in this mission would be the least of all evils that Hyuuga can offer for him.

"I will find every group that sold these two pills and ask on who bought them. I shall know on who tried to kill you." Then after saying those words Hyuuga made his way to leave Kuroko' s place.

Kuroko trust Hyuuga to get all necessary informations regarding his attempt-killer. The only thing that the bluenette should think about is Akashi and Kagami, who he knows that will fuss about everything.

(=)

"Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin high. "

"How did you know?" Momoi Satsuki made an action of dropping the few papers she was holding in her hands as if to emphasize her shock.

"I ask him myself." Akashi looked at the pink haired girl who was now busy picking up the papers she purposely dropped a moment ago. He did not made any move to help the girl since he knows that the earlier action is just one of Momoi's weird habits.

"Is he still asleep?" after a few seconds of picking up all the fallen papers, Momoi handed it to Akashi.

"He already left a few hours ago." Akashi scanned the papers, looking and searching for something. "From Seirin orphanage to studying at seirin high and now teaching at the same school?"

"Yup, this guy is like one of those seirin freaks." Momoi muttered to herself. She did not want to let the red head hear her calling someone that had hooked up his interest as a freak. She currently doesn't have any death wish.

Unfortunately, Akashi heard Momoi's every word. Contrary to everyone's belief, he really doesn't mind hearing everyone else's opinion, just as long as his or her opinion is worth listening to. Momoi's comment to herself made Akashi wonder.

"Seirin freaks?"

Momoi jolted, "Sorry, I did not-"

"No, please explain. Seirin freaks?"

"Well, you may have already heard of Seirin corporation. As to what I know, they also handle Seirin orphanage, Seirin high and many more. I have called the people who are costantly or loyally working or under at seirin hands as Seirin freaks."

Akashi folded the papers at his hands. Momoi's explanation really did not made any sense. Well, in some sense it might be but, "Seirin freaks. Where did you got this information?"

"I looked it up on the other files near Kuroko-kun's files, I saw a five or six files with almost the same information except of course the personal ones." Momoi answered not guilty of snooping around, as if looking at anyone's profile is an everyday norm.

"There must be something with that. I want you to investigate seirin orphanage. I can sense that there is something going on in there."


	7. Missing Links 7

(=)

Seirin Corporation, aside from handling many business ventures, had been known to handle an orphanage and a school. With these information many businessmen sees the corporation as an organization with a philanthropic mission. Unknown to most the corporation also handles one of the most dangerous assassin group. Many underground workers hunt for every members of the group or tries their best to get any information on the said group. Information such as facial features or locations amounts to almost a million. Up until present no information can be found on them. However some members of the assassin group go by some particular odd name. No one knows on where these particular names originated from. Some of the names would be; Phantom, Tiger, Coach, Rush and One eye. Many assassins were still nameless or had not given a name yet. Everyone in the underground knows if a particular assassin belong to this group because a particular band they all wear on their right hand. It was as if the band was something to monitor them or make them remember their work.

Seirin Corporation had called their assassin group as company. Only fully trusted people know this. The company is where chosen people with grand and excellent talent is supervised and get commanded to work different dangerous missions.

Seirin Corporation's business ventures is handled by Kategora, Aida's Father. Hyuuga Junpei is the one taking care of business with regards to the company. Aida Riko is the one assigned to the orphanage and Kiyoshi Teppei at Seirin High. Sometime the three would change position for a day and see on how things are going. To see if the company is doing enough missions and works. To see if the orphanage is doing well with the kids. To see if someone at the orphanage have the exceptional ability that the company is looking for. To see if the school can provide enough security for their workers and to their undercover.

Seirin Company is under the direct supervision of Hyuuga. All requests go through him first before they are accepted in a meeting. If all things went well at the meeting it is considered as a job done well even though the mission is still being tasked to someone who is capable enough. Hyuuga is the responsible for assigning different missions to the assassins who most suited it.

Seirin Orphanage is the easiest way to enter the company. It is handled By Aida Riko. She would often get a day off just to do her other work, saying that the job was more exciting. However, at the end of the day Aida would always make time to monitor the orphanage. Gaining Riko's trust also means gaining the trust of the company. Being someone that could not think and talk was the fastest way to gain Riko's trust. In other words one has to be a baby or a toddler at least. Though some can get inside the company at an older that is after they pass a series of test to gain their trust – such was the way of the company.

Seirin High is a school directed by Kiyoshi Teppei. It is a sanctuary for anyone at the company under a long time mission. Every time a member make contact to his target or someone he was supposed to supervise or anything that would cause the danger of their assassin the members should immediately contact to a person who have the enough power make all necessary arrangements. When all arrangements are done, the assassins can go on mingle with the ordinary employs of the school.

As for Kuroko's situation, He had made the contact to Hyuuga because it will be safer if things will be done faster. He was sure that he is still filed at the schools registrar as someone who teaches there even though it had been three months since the last time that he taught there but nonetheless it would not hurt him to be sure of things.

'Tell Alex to contact Miss Izuki' was the word to make Alex Garcia prepare all things needed to be done.

Every trusted members know these information and Kuroko Tetsuya is the only member of the company who was able to fully gain the trust of the tree division heads without being a baby.

(=)

The long hallway, the squeaking of shoes every now and then because of the students who were trying their best to avoid being late, The screams and murmurs produced by the students around, The respect and greetings of everyone and soon the chalk writings at the board that would produce dust when erased. Kuroko Tetsuya have always loved these things, always will.

"Kagami-kun, please go to your class now. You will be late at this rate." Kuroko said. He was only a few steps away from the room of his first class of the day. He did not saw Kagami just like the other times he had smelled his presence.

"But Hyuuga said I should keep my eye on you." With a defeated look on his face, Kagami stepped out of the wall he had been hiding on.

"I'm inside Seirin High. I'm as guarded as you and Hyuuga wants me to be. So, go on and do your job right now." It was not a hidden fact between anyone who knows Kuroko and Kagami's relationship that Kagami tends to be a mother hen to Kuroko when it comes to the bluenette's safety. Everyone at the company knows that little bit of info between but no one aside from Alex and Himuro knows why.

"This is my job." Kagami replied. He was pertaining to the task that Hyuuga had assigned to him.

"Your job at this school Bakagami." Kuroko retorted before going in inside the classroom to have his first class of the day.

(=)


	8. Missing Links 8

(=)

"You know," Kuroko started. "You should just walk by my side when you're following me around. It's not like I'm going to punch you or anything."

Kagami who sat by Kuroko's side did not bother to answer the latter with clear words. Instead, he have just mumbled some few words that no one would be able to understand aside from Kagami himself. However, one can say that his reply was that of an approval based on the tone that it was spoken.

"Besides, Hyuuga did not kept it a secret. Of you guarding me, that is." Kuroko continued. He sipped on his cup of vanilla milkshake that he had ordered from Meiji's. He was still figuring out on how the restaurant who serve the said beverage became the most famous one at the town. He was sure that the previous place on where he used to order his shakes were more delicious than this one.

"Kagami-kun," he called the attention of the man at his side who was too busy eating his fourth cheeseburger since the start of the lunch break. A shout had stopped Kuroko from asking Kagami on how Meiji's vanilla milkshake was the most popular in town since he was the one who recommended the said place.

"Kuroko!"

The said man did not bothered to look around to search and see the owner of the voice. He looked at the direction on where the sound had come from. "Furihata-kun, what is it?"

"Uhmm… you see a delivery guy came with a package for you in our department and since you weren't there I signed it for you. However as I was about to put it at your desk it… it… "The brunette at Kuroko's front had mumbled so fast that he had the difficulty to breath and fully articulate his words.

"Furihata-kun, breathe. I won't be angry if it was just an accident."

Furihata took a deep breath as if he was preparing himself to tell Kuroko that he have just killed a man. "What I was telling you is that the package that was delivered for you slipped my hands so I rushed here to ask you to open it to see if I had made a huge damage."

Furihata nodded and waited patiently for Kuroko to open the said package.

Kuroko slowly opened the package. He was not expecting anything and he was sure that the package at his front won't cause any damage to anyone. "I wonder who gave this." Kuroko nodded and decided to no longer prolong the agony of the man at his front. Kagami who had been busy eating his mountain of cheeseburger also stopped to see the inside of the package.

The worry from the package had almost killed Furihata. However, judging by his state at this moment it can be seen that it was happening again. Furihata let out a breath he did not notice that he was holding. He was relieved that no permanent damage was done. However the little relief that he had gained was fast lived. Where earlier it was nervousness taking his breath, now fascination had taken it.

"Furihata-kun, please breathe." Kuroko said after realizing that the man at his front had stopped breathing out of fascination. "It's okay, thank you for giving it to me. You can go back now if you want."

"Yeah, Izuki would probably kill me if I'm not at the office." And with that he took his leave.

"Is that from who I think it is?" Kagami asked and started to continue his eating.

Apparently the two-toned hair eating machine at Kuroko's side noticed the card that he had tried to hide. Seeing that there were no other way to deny the former's word Kuroko just nodded and once again read the card.

It's not Meiji's. It's Maji's that serve the best vanilla milkshake in town

-Akashi Seijuurou

(=)

"Atsushi, Had Satsuki made any call?" Akashi asked the man at his side.

"No." Murasakibara answered not wasting more effort to say more than just one word.

Akashi arched an eyebrow at the answer. Whenever Akashi would want some info the person he could truly trust to get the information with in a twenty four hour range was Momoi Satsuki. Seeing that the girl had not made any call yet it can be seen that the issue regarding the Seirin case is a serious matter. Akashi had taken note that he should contact Momoi later. To see if the girl had not encountered any serious problem.

"Can you remind me on why we are here again?" The red head asked the eating giant at his side even though he was truly aware on the particular fact.

Murasakibara just shrugged, "To enjoy the view."

Akashi smirked. "Yes. To enjoy the view."

As if Akashi's word was his cue to his entrance, a young man on his early twenties entered the room. He was carrying a tied wounded man at the age of late thirties. Judging by the bruise that sports his body and the satisfied smile that the man who was carrying him have it can be seen that a torture was done by the latter.

"Daiki, what took you so long?" Akashi looked at the man who was carrying the body of the old man.

"Got lost of track of time." Aomine dropped the man at Akashi's front as if he was no more than a sack of rice.

The man looked at Akashi. His eyes pleading for freedom. However, when he had truly taken in the image of his captor he was surprised by the information he have just discovered.

"You're the Akashi heir. What…"

"What am I doing here?" Akashi continued since the man was too baffled to continue his question. "Surely you already know. Aomine should have answered all your questions earlier."

"But I am not a spy in your company." The man said.

Akashi looked at Aomine at the man's reply. "I told you to answer his questions right?"

"I did. He asked why I captured him." Aomine said not realizing that he had answered the wrong answer.

"You were supposed to answer the other thing." Akashi said wondering on how Aomine got the wrong information.

"… Oh that thing." Aomine said after realizing his mistake. He gave Akashi an apologetic smile that would have fooled anybody but not the redhead.

Akashi just shrugged and looked at the man who was kneeling on the floor. "Guess what, "Akashi said to the man. "I know what you were searching for."

The man's eye widened from shock.

"Do you know the connection between the red and golden and me?"

The man nodded despite the fear that was still visible in his eyes. His mind taking a few guess on the answer. Though nothing has truly prepared him for the real truth.

"One cannot exist without the other." And with that Akashi looked at the man at his front. His eyes completely bare for the man to see.

The red and golden eye.

"Sadly, you can no longer live. You now know too much information. "Akashi said with pure sarcasm in his voice. He then looked at the two men who had been quietly watching everything "Among these two, who would you choose to die to?" He then looked back at the man who was now panicking and trying to escape the confinement of the rope around him. "Or would you rather choose me?"

"No. I have a family. They need me." The man said not giving up on escaping but the rope was too tight around him and getting tighter at his every move.

Akashi smiled at the man. "Don't worry. Compensation will be sent to them. For your death that is."

"Maybe I would find some entertainment in playing with you since I already what makes you tick and what makes you tock." Aomine said as if telling the man that he would be the great choice among the three of them.

"Killing you would be troublesome. I don't want to. Unless… I could eat you afterwards." Murasakibara looked at the man who cowered in fear at his words. Murasakibara's eyes brightened when he realized that the man took his words seriously.

Midorima who had just entered the room heard the plan of the two. "Murasakibara, you should not play with your food." He said giving in to the urge of humoring Murasakibara.

Midorima looked at Akashi. "Let me handle this. I was planning to do some experiment earlier. He will be an excellent lab rat."

Akashi nodded giving his permission to Midorima. He then started to take his leave. Murasakibara and Aomine followed him. They had been out of range before a scream had broken through from the old man earlier.

"Akashi, I heard that you let someone else go even though they saw your eyes." Aomine said when he had remembered the story that Murasakibara told him.

"He's afraid of it." Akashi replied. "No, it's color. And I feel a connection between the two."

"Someone who doesn't about the red and golden eye. Surely, you have never been wrong on judging someone."

"This person is completely different." And that was the only thing that Akashi had said.


	9. Missing Links 9

"Would you contact him?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded his head but his answer was not really that of an affirmation. "I don't have his contact number Kagami-kun."

Kagami took the takeout that Kuroko was carrying. "His contact number that I know that you are fully capable of attaining."

Kuroko just shrugged and started to unlock the entrance to his apartment. "I'm supposed to be a normal high school teacher." He did not bothered to welcome Kagami inside since the man had been inside so many times that it would not really matter.

"I really hate this undercover jobs." Kagami muttered as he dropped the takeout at the dining table.

"No one is asking you to be with me." Kuroko said as he put one cheeseburger at Kagami's front and refrigerates three cups of large vanilla milkshake. He sat beside Kagami as he drinks the shake that he had left out.

"Yes someone is asking mo to. And as we both know his name is Hyuuga" Kagami looked at the piece of cheeseburger at his front that Kuroko had given to him. "You know, if you're going to limit my consumption of cheeseburgers you should do the same with your shakes."

Kuroko stared at Kagami as if he had just told a sin to Kuroko. "Vanilla milkshakes are food of the gods."

"No, it's not. They are not even considered as foods. Only you do that "Up until now Kagami is still amazed by the way the bluenette glorifies the drink. He then proceeded to take the cheeseburgers he had secretly put at the takeout bag.

"You tricked me." Kuroko said when he saw Kagami's action. So that was the reason on why the bag was heavy.

"I also want to know on why you thought Meiji's is the one that I had recommended to you." Kagami started to eat his mountain of burger.

"Just got the names mixed up." He looked at the burger that he had offered to Kagami earlier. He sighed, knowing that it would take a while before he could roam freely on his own.

"So do you have any idea on who attacked you?" Kagami asked as he crumpled the cover of the burger he had just finished and reached for the burger Kuroko had given earlier.

Kuroko grinned not because he have the idea but because of Kagami's action. "Maybe someone who have a bad blood against me."

Kagami wobbled his head. "No one knows you as the phantom aside from a chosen few in the company. A chosen few. Heck everyone knows I am the tiger in the company."

"That's because all of you almost grew up together. Remember, I am huge exception in the company. And there's a reason on why only a chosen few knows I exist as the phantom." Kuroko sipped on his drink before he continued. "Under covers in the company only sees me as normal teacher in Seirin high."

"You know I only worry for you." Kagami took his last bite and crumpled the cover again.

3

"I know. And for that I am truly grateful." Kuroko stood up to throw the now empty cup at the bin.

2

"Along with my siblings. Aida, Kiyoshi and especially Hyuuga also cares for you." Kagami said wondering on why he is feeling sleepy since he knew that it was still too early for him. Looking at Kuroko's apologetic smile had given him his answer. "Kuroko... When did you?"

1

Kuroko closed his eyes to prevent himself from seeing Kagami's fall. He only opened it once again when he heard a thud. Even though he was sorry he was still thankful that Kagami did not woke up from his fall.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

(=)

The place could not be called an underground since it was not under the ground but Akashi considers it as on anyway. After all, it reeks of the same danger that could be found from those who belong to the place that the sun had long ago abandoned.

"Akashicchi, I really hope that you would stop doing these things."

Akashi looked at the tall yellow head behind him. He always bring Kise and Aomine along with him when he scouts for information. The two was good with hiding their presence and locating uninvited attentions. "Ryouta, my father had allowed me to roam freely. He understands that I need to know everything. Including all the information about myself."

Kise pouted. He also understands is what he wanted to say. "But the places that we go gets scarier every passing time."

"You just imagine those things." He looked at his back secretly counting the undercover guards that was following the three of them ever since they have left the safe grounds of his father's corporation. "I just wish those guys would leave me alone. It's not like I can't protect myself."

""You're father just loves you so much." Aomine said. Even though he approved of Akashi's father worry for the redhead, Aomine knows that he and Kise are fully capable for Akashi's safety. And it's not like Akashi needed protection for himself.

"Fatherly love. Where could I be without it?" Akashi mockingly said.

"Dea-"Kise was not able to finish his retort since almost the same answer was given by Aomine.

"Six feet under the ground."

Akashi glared at the Aomine. Not because the guy just said the he could die without protection but because the Aomine sees him in such a way. "Weak is the last word that you could use to describe me Daiki. No, make that word be something that could never describe me.

"Yes, yes almighty king." Aomine said. Many may have seen this act as disrespect but Akashi knew that it was Aomine's way of showing that he cares for him.

"Akashicchi," Kise called the red-head's attention.

"What?" Akashi asked but he did not stopped his action of walking towards a man who sat near the dumpster. The man he was meeting today.

The moment Akashi started talking to the man Aomine and Kise gave the two a considerable distance so that they could not hear their discussions but would still be able to do their duty if things go wrong. Aomine watched Akashi's actions. He had always wondered on what kind of questions Akashi asks. Even though he and Kise always accompanied Akashi in events like this they had never been aware of the conversation going through. They had never been allowed to listen to even one conversation.

"Kise, do you feel it?" Aomine asked the other man.

Kise nodded. He could still count the presence of the guards that were 'secretly' following them. However this was a secret meeting. A meeting that would connect Akashi Seijuurou to the red and golden eye. That was why Akashi's father requires a huge group of people to protect Akashi was present. It was not that Kise and Aomine was not capable of protecting Akashi. After all, famous saying goes, prevention is better than cure. He had counted right away that six people had been following them since they left the corporation but at this moment he could count seven presence. He could pinpoint the location of the six. However, the uninvited person he could not locate. Another person is in the area and he is sure that the man's intention is the pure opposite of theirs.

"Could you tell on where he is?" Aomine asked. He knows that that particular area is Kise's expertise. Like a dog in the police force.

"I am not a dog Aominecchi." Kise pouted as if he heard Aomine's mind. He was irritated that he could not locate a person with such strong presence.

(=)

Kuroko watched as Akashi stood up and walk towards his two companions. He was too far from them to really look at the distinguished features and hear any conversation that goes. He could only see the color of their hair. He have been following them since they have left the corporation. He never had any chance to look at the face of the two. He was amazed by the security for Akashi and it made him wonder on why his father would care for more. If Kuroko's mission was that of an Assassination he would have come more prepared but His duty was to guard- for now.

It was a secret meeting.

Keyword: WAS

Not it isn't. Why? Because Kuroko knows. How? That will be the secret.

"Someone's following us." The guard at Akashi's back said, loud enough for the redhead to hear but not enough for the other guards at the back to hear.

"Who?" Akashi asked, not really caring for his safety.

"I don't know. I can feel a certain presence but I can't tell on where it is."

"Well, that's unusual." Akashi was about to make another comment but he was stopped by a loud noise.

A bang.

A gunshot.

Then all hell break loose.

The men that had been Akashi's companions looked around. Searching for the culprit of the act. The guards that had been hiding was now visible in sight and was now going towards Akashi.

Kise counted the men and looked at their faces. Not wanting for a bug on their place. When he was sure that all was well he looked at Akashi.

Akashi was amazed by the fast actions of the people around him. However, He also wonder on why there was a gunshot. He knows that he was sure that the other side of the gun had not been pointed at him. "Everyone needs to calm down. I am not the target."

Aomine was the first one to relax his guards. He realized that if Akashi was the target a bullet would graze in their area and not someplace else. "Then who?"

"Let's go." Akashi said. Even though he was sure that no danger could happen to him this moment, he needs to go home and get the guards away from the danger zone.

"Aomine and I will just look around." Kise said.

"What?" Akashi and Aomine said at the same time.

"Aominecchi, the presence is gone. And from the looks of it no one was hurt on our group. Someone may be dying right now, I'm human you know?" Kise answered.

Akashi sighed, "Then I will go with you."

(=)

Kuroko was now fully aware that someone is after his life.

He was not sure if it was a good thing that he was the person that was shot since he was still able to protect Akashi and do his goal. .He did not bothered to watch the scene on where the hidden guards of Akashi made themselves visible. He was sure that they were ready to protect the man at every cost. He could not drop his cover so he quickly left the area. The bullet had graze his leg. The injury had disabled him to run fast so he did his best to walk away from the area after stopping the blood in his blood. But by the looks of it, the blood was starting to flow again. It was a good thing that he had already made a distance between him and Akashi's group.

He was about to rest for a while but he was stopped when he heard a soft sound of footsteps not from far away followed by a familiar voice.

"Ryouta, are you satisfied now?"

"Just a few more."

Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko knows that voice and the answer that had followed may be from one of Akashi's companions earlier. Disregarding the wound that the bullet had done to him, he quickly fumbled for the phone at his pockets. After speed dialing the number '1' the phone connected to Hyuuga after two rings.

"Kuroko?" The other line answered with a groggy voice that could be assumed as someone who had just woke up.

"I've been shot." Kuroko said as if it was an everyday occurrence to someone like Hyuuga.

A few tumbles in the bed, a frustrated groan on the background was heard before an answer of, "What do you mean?"

"I'm in Ikeburo right now." Kuroko looked around searching for a drainage.

"What are you doing in Ikeburo?"

"Doing my mission." Kuroko answered.

"And Kagami?"

Kuroko sighed knowing that there was no other way but to say the truth. "At my apartment, sleeping."

"You drugged him?" Even though disbelief was in his tone, Kuroko could hear a hint of amusement.

"Hyuuga, Akashi-kun and his guards are looking around. Searching for someone that had been shot, and that someone is me. In order to continue my cover please arrange that someone mugged my belongings." Kuroko walked towards the nearest drainage that he had seen. Punching his face every now and then to make some evidences of a beating.

"Are you punching yourself? Please stop that." Hyuuga said. "You don't know your own strength.

"I'll be throwing this phone now. Please arrange everything that's needed. Thank you." After he had dropped the call, Kuroko dropped his belongings (things that would get stolen-his jacket, wallet, shoes etc.) at the drainage along with his makeshift bandage.

Now the only thing that he was wearing was his jeans and a shirt. An outfit that was not fitted for the night temperature. He walked away from the area acting as if he have no care in the world. As if he have just gone through a traumatic experience. He let the blood on his wound make a pattern on the pavements he walked on.

"Hey!"

Kuroko heard a shout. He acted as if he was startled by the voice. As if he was afraid that the voice would take away everything that he owns in this world. He did not looked around but instead continued to walk away. He started limping which made the people at his back look at his barefooted and bloody wounded leg.

"I think I know that person." Akashi said.

"That person looks familiar." Aomine said at the same time.

They jogged towards the man.

"Who did this to you?" Akashi asked when he saw the owner of the voice. Anger was visible in his voice.

Aomine looked at Akashi as if he had just grown a second head. Why would he care is what he wanted to ask. What's their relationship is what he want to know the answer to.

"Who is responsible for this?" Akashi asked again. However he was not able to get the answer since Kuroko had now fainted. Akashi carried him right away not caring even though the height difference between the both of them was not that much. "Ryouta, get the car." Akashi did not bothered to wait for the blonde's answer. He put his own coat around Kuroko and hugged him afterwards offering as much heat as possible. Knowing that it could somehow stop the shivering of the blunette.

"Tetsu," Aomine said after properly seeing the face of the man.

(=)"

The man who had been watching Kuroko's act wanted to laugh. It was clear that he have seen everything that have happened. "He sure knows how to act. Must have taken it from his mother."

"And that is you're second attempt on killing him." The man at his back said. He have just arrived and was able to watch Kuroko hurting himself.

The man looked at the person at his back as if he had just said the vilest thing. "Why would I kill him? I love him."

"And what are you doing?" The man asked.

"Making him aware that I exist."


	10. Missing Links 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It somehow pains me that no one noticed that Aomine knows Kuroko. After all he have said "Tetsu" when he saw Kuroko's face. It seems like everyone was overwhelmed with our mysterious person. Which I'm happy about by the way. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

(=)

There was a clan that protects the red and golden eye. However, their identity was that of a secret. No one knows them. Even the people that they have sworn to protect. This fact remained buried for almost a decade and a half, ever since the annihilation for the eye with a myth that could grant any wish. The need to get anything that people want was the major cause for these two clans diminishing count in the past. At present, one member of each clan remains. The only difference this time was that neither of the two was doing the tradition that their clan was accustomed to. Since both of them do not have any clues about the connection on their forgotten memories.

Only one person knows this fact. And he was not a member of either both of the clan.

"We should leave now."

The man prepared to leave. He knew that the yellow head could feel his presence. If Kuroko would make an acquaintance with this particular person killing would be a necessary action. The man glanced back. He wished that he was the one that was supposed to protect the bluenette. That Kuroko was in his arms right now. He gritted his teeth as if the action was enough to stop him on doing any action that would reveal himself to Kuroko. He knows that the man was not prepared for such things right now.

"Seijuurou wins for now. I never really liked that bastard."

(=)

Kise heaved a sigh of relaxation when he felt the presence from earlier disappear. He once again felt it when he saw Kuroko. It was a good thing that after a few seconds it had disappeared.

"Ryouta, get the car."

Akashi's command made him aware of the surroundings. He wanted to ask many questions about Akashi and his relationship with the small man. But he also wanted to help the shivering young man that Akashi was holding. So he just nodded and went towards the place on where he had parked earlier.

Since Kuroko knows that it was too late to leave the place, he just decided to faint sleep. He never expected to meet someone related to Akashi that he really does not want to put in danger.

Kuroko felt a small blush crept his cheeks when he felt Akashi's protective embrace on him. And the way his heart started beating faster was something he did not expect. Nonsense is what he wanted to say. However, It was as if some part of his past, a part of memories he have long forgotten, was telling him that Akashi was an important person. For the first time he have felt secured at the hands of another person. As if the red head would never allow any harm to befall on him.

Dizziness from the injury that he had obtained, tiredness and the feeling of security and safety at the hands of Akashi was not a good combination. Since he felt the start of a slumber. He was already sleeping peacefully by the time the car, which was driven by Kise, arrived.

Aomine who have said the name of the small man earlier was still in shock. It was as if he have just seen a ghost of the past. A person that was not supposed to be in there. He just silently proceeded at the front seat as if one word from him would be the end of everything.

(=)

"Shintarou," Akashi's sentence was cut by the man at his front.

"Akashi," Midorima said the name as if it was enough to stop the man from saying anything that he does not want to hear. "I am telling you that person,"

"His name is Tetsuya but call him Kuroko."

Midorima looked at the red head annoyed for the unnecessary interruption. "Kuroko is not normal. CON pills are supposed to last for as long as on week. The fastest record time before him was three days. Can you explain on how Kuroko, a normal person, woke up just within three hours?"

Akashi just shrugged as if he knows the answer and he was not willing to share any information. "I am not here to have a conversation about Tetsuya. I am here to see Kazunari."

Midorima's posture stiffened. "And what do you need with him?"

"I cannot contact Satsuki. I am worried for her safety." Akashi said as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"I presume you want Takao to follow her?"

"Find her and make her come back. Say that Seirin Corporation's mystery will be solved by me." Akashi looked at the door at his front as if it was a treasure yet to be open.

"I have a plan."

(=)

"He's still alive."

"Of course he is. There is a reason on why Shintarou is the house doctor Atsushi."

De javu is what he wanted to say. However this time he knows the reason behind waking up in a place he had just 'visited' a week ago. He knows that once he wakes up a piercing stare would be given to him. Not just by Akashi but also from a person that he knew from long time ago. However, he knew that he could never escape the torment that awaits him. Besides, He also needs to contact Hyuuga. To say that his condition is all right. Otherwise, the man would definitely give the mission to a different person no matter what reasons Kuroko would give in the future. And that is something that he could never afford.

He looked around the room after slowly blinking his eyes open as if he have just woken up from a long slumber. Once again, the man that he saw, with the eyes of a dark shade of lilac, was at his side. It was as if he was commanded to never leave the Kuroko. Just like what happened a few days ago, the man was eating any food that his hands could reach. The difference this time was he is eating more as if he was now comfortable around Kuroko. Akashi was standing by the foot of the bed as if he had just finished doing something else. The additional person in the room was Aomine Daiki. Aomine was staring at him as if he have just witnessed a dead person rising from the dead.

Kuroko slowly sat familiar with the fuzziness and dizziness that would happen if he would sit roughly. Once again, he looked around as if he does not have any idea on what part of the world he is in. It was a good thing that Aomine was the one to break the silence first. His outburst had.

"Tetsu, Where the fuck have you been?"

It had stopped Akashi from saying something. A reprimand maybe.

Kuroko would have laughed by the way Akashi's eye widened but he was entranced by the eyes of the man. It seems to him that Akashi is comfortable enough for Kuroko to see his red and golden eye. The other man on the room showed little to no reaction.

"Well, hello to you too Aomine-kun."

"It's a surprise on how you can find the humor in this particular situation. Given the fact that is seems like you have been robbed off any belongings you had last night." Akashi said. However, he looked at the two man waiting for an answer to clear the unspoken question.

"We know each other."

"We knew each other."

Both men said at the same time. Kuroko saying the latter and Aomine the former. The sentence only have a one letter difference but the meaning behind those words were completely different to the other two persons in the room.

"Daiki would you like to tell me about your relationship with Tetsuya? His question was in a tone of a command. A faint tone of possessiveness can be traced from his voice. And no one knows on where it had come from.

It had never been a problem. Past events and past people colliding with present happenings. Kuroko does not know if he wanted to laugh or cry from his current misfortune.

"Did both of you have 'something' in the past?" Murasakibara said, ever the oblivious one.

Kuroko shook his head denying about the inquiries of the giant man at his side.

"How is Kagami?" Aomine asked.

The person that connects Aomine and Kuroko was Kagami. Aomine and Kagami had a relationship in the past. It was the best and the worst.

Kuroko loves watching people do their own business. When people strides fast, he figures out on why. When people cry or laugh, he thinks of the reason behind. Doing such things calms Kuroko in ways more than one. However, He never had any fun when it comes to Aomine and Kagami's business. It was a rare opportunity to see the two calmly talking. Most of the times, the two would fight for dominance over some silly things. Most of the times, whenever the two hot headed freaks are not killing each other with sharp tongues, he would accidentally walk on them making out as if the end of the world happens next. It would have been better if the two would stop their activity when Kuroko walks in on them. Sadly, both male does not have the decency to pretend that they are not doing something that other people doesn't have any business about. Aomine would invite Kuroko to watch them while fucking like rabbits. Kagami would apologize profusely after they had done the act. Aomine would brag later on to Kuroko. Thinking that it would make Kuroko regret on reclining the invitation of the man. Both man would continuously brought the topic up. It was something that was better off not to mention in public areas.

Fights may strengthen some relationships. However, petty fights might cause its deterioration. Unfortunately, like an old rope the connection between the two had been broken. One problem have caused their breakup. A major one. Mistakes have never been an issue when it comes to Kagami. Betrayal on the other hand is another issue.

"Better than ever." Kuroko replied and lied. Kagami may act like he is the strongest and the least vulnerable one but Kuroko knows that Kagami could not keep his emotions in check when his relationship with Aomine is brought up.

Akashi watched the exchanged between the two. Akashi had never been someone to be enchanted from unique things. Even he himself is a unique one. However, Kuroko Tetsuya is in a completely different league. Ever since he had laid eyes on the pale young man he feels that a door to his past had been opened. It was as if Kuroko is the key person on gaining all the things that he had lost.

"Akashi-kun, can I borrow your phone?" Kuroko asked the he added, "Again."

Akashi nodded but made no action on getting the phone from his pocket. "But before I grant you request, can you call me by my name?"

"Seijuurou?"

It was not enough. Another thing that Akashi clearly remember was a person calling him by another name. "Sei-kun."

Kuroko nodded. He took a deep breath as if he was preparing for the worst.

"Sei-kun, can I borrow your phone?" He said looking at Akashi's bare eyes.

Their heart skipped a beat.

Akashi's heart started beating faster. He never found any intimacy when people call nicknames on one another. It was a completely different topic when it comes to Kuroko. It was as if he have just discovered a treasure cove with lots of gold.

The name that Kuroko had just said was as if something he had always treasured in the past. He wanted to repeat it. To make sure that whatever he have felt was something significant with his forgotten memories.

"Sei-kun:

(=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How do you even start this relationship things?
> 
> A/N: where's the snippet from last chapter? I don't know where. Wait for it on the future chapter. I'm really sorry. I just thought of a twist and bam it moved up to a different chapter. Also reviews are much appreciated. Yep, I'll stop giving those snippets.


	11. Missing Links 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's no use to hiding the mysterious characters right? Well, let's look at their evil plan.

(=)

"You shall protect him, Tetsuya." The child hiding by the back heard the man at his front reprimand the small child that was almost identical to his looks. It had looked ridiculous actually. It was like an old version of someone scolding his younger self.

"But," The boy was about to protest but a sob stopped his words. Not knowing what else to do, the small boy with baby blue hair and eyes just muffled his sobs.

"The treasure of our Family. That's what he is to us." The man said in a soft voice. It doesn't take a genius to know that the older man was the young boy's father. The last two member of the Kuroko clan. The boy that was hiding wanted to laugh. The clan that they had tried to protect since the start have been now reduced to a meager number of one. Everything have to be fair. One more should die in the Kuroko clan. And it would be fun to be the acting judge.

"I would like you to follow him. He should be visiting his parents tight now."

The young boy nodded as if he had accepted that he had made a mistake. He was about to leave the room but the boy saw the other person in the room.

"Who are you?"

The boy that was hiding just looked at Kuroko as if no words had been said. As if he was not planning the death of either the two.

"He's Ogiwara Shigehiro" the man introduced the mysterious child.

"Shigehiro? Isn't that?" Kuroko said. Fear and anger can be subtly traced on his eyes.

"Tetsuya never judge a person based on their lineage. Don't you think it's time to change the standards? After all we can start from scratch." The man reasoned out.

It was amazing. The amount of trust that Kuroko puts on his father. Kuroko nodded accepting his father's reason. "Hello. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko smiled at Shigehiro.

Shigehiro just looked at the boy. Not trusting his existence.

"Can I call you Shige-kun?" He then grabbed Shigehiro's hands "Can you come with me?" no waiting for any confirmation, Kuroko pulled Shigehiro somewhere else. Kuroko did not noticed that the boy had been aloof at the start and had slowly started to warm up to him. Only at him.

(=)

He did not know if it was karma or not. He knew that he have done some pretty evil things however, it was all for Kuroko's sake.

"You want me to seduce someone who have fallen for your dear Kuroko?" The other man in the room wanted to laugh. Shigehiro should fully understand his plan.

"The bastard had forgotten his memories. However, I know that Seijuurou would fall for Tetsu once again."

"And how could I do something that will take away someone's feeling for him? Even you yourself who have not had any conversation with still loves him. He have forgotten you yet you never forgot."

"Mayuzumi, "Shigehiro looked at the man as if he have just said the forbidden word. "Tetsu did not want to forget me. He was forced to forget everything."

Mayuzumi just nodded. He was still doubting the plan.

"It would have been a fair fight if he was also forgotten. " Shigehiro muttered to himself. "Why is it that even though Tetsu had forgotten everything he had still remembered Seijuurou?"

(=)

"Just remember, Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou is your top priority."

"Sei-kun?"

"No matter what happens you should always keep an eye on him."

The small child nodded, taking everything in mind.

(=)

"Sei-kun" Kuroko repeated once again.

Murasakibara's eyes grew with surprise when he saw the shift of delight at Akashi's face. It was a rare sight for him even though he had been at the red-head's side most of the time.

Akashi did not want to break the moment. Though he did not have any idea on what it was about. Only that whatever that was happening between him and Kuroko was a revelation of something that he wants to remember. Kuroko was a part of his past. And he would do anything to remember that. And based on Kuroko's reaction to him, his name, He would see on why the teal-haired man reacted to it.

"Phone" Kuroko said even though he still wanted to repeat the name. He disregarded the surge of memories that still doesn't make sense to him and his past. Only that he was constantly reminded to always remember Akashi Seijuurou and to always keep an eye on him. And the fact that he remembers a dying a man, who seems to be someone that's important to him, always saying that. Mixing the two, Kuroko have the idea that he was ordered a long time ago to kill the red-head. Though Kuroko knows that he might be wrong on his guess. After all he have only remembered a meager amount of his memories. Because, maybe, Akashi Seijuurou is a huge part of him, his forgotten memories.

Akashi just nodded and got the phone at his pocket.

"Thanks" Kuroko mumbled as he reached for Akashi's phone. He then dialed a number that he can call anytime of the day. Two rings passed before the line was answered.

"Is this Kuroko?" the voice on the other line said.

"Yes it is Hyuuga-kun. I told you I would be fine." Kuroko replied. 'You can always count on Hyuuga.' Kuroko wanted to say at the other men it the room that was watching him.

"Fine? I tried to contact you. No answer at all. Where the heck are you?"

Kuroko smiled not because Hyuuga worries for him but because Hyuuga went with his plan that he was robbed. Though he knows that Hyuuga's concerned tone was genuine. "I'm fine. I can go home by myself and go to work tomorrow." Kuroko said. He was about to add some words to assure Hyuuga but Akashi's words stopped him.

"No, you won't. You will stay here until that wound is healed."

"But-"Kuroko was about to protest but Akashi's glare stopped him midway. It was not a glare actually. Just a look saying that Kuroko should not try to defy Akashi. Kuroko could feel that it was of a more subtle level compare to his other stares.

"Okay," It was the only thing that Kuroko was able to say. It was as if agreeing to everything that Akashi says was an instinct.

(=)


	12. Missing Links 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi bent down putting his face a few inches away from Kuroko. As if Akashi was going to kiss him.
> 
> "Say, Tetsuya, can you tell me something?" Akashi asked.
> 
> "What?" Kuroko repeated his reply a moment ago.
> 
> "What are you hiding from me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship is starting to sail but is stopped by a storm

Kuroko wants to know on how he ended up on this particular position looking back there were really no hint on an event like this ever happening.

(EARLIER...)

"Aka-chin can I go out for a while?" Murasakibara asked the red head that was still staring at Kuroko. He really doesn't want to break the somewhat romantic atmosphere but the room's food supply have already diminished. And if Akashi can have this romantic atmosphere with Kuroko, though he doesn't have any idea on why, Murasakibara should also have his romantic atmosphere with food. His food.

Akashi knew the reason behind the request of the giant. Murasakibara was like an eating machine after all. The man have been inside the room for three hours. And three hours was enough for Murasakibara to finish all the food that the man likes.

"Just go at the kitchen. I have already ordered someone to buy groceries." Akashi said, subtly giving Murasakibara the direction that he should not go out and just get the snacks that the man likes at the kitchen. That was because Akashi knows that if Murasakibara will go out this late at night, it would take hours before the giant will go back at the household.

"Okay." there was a hint of disappointment at Murasakibara's voice. It was as if he really doesn't want to follow Akashi's order but he had said yes because Akashi had said it in a way that no one could possibly say no.

Kuroko wanted to comfort the giant. However, he was kind of glad that Akashi's full attention was not on him already. The loud voice on the other line made him remember that he was still on the phone with Hyuuga.

"Kuroko, you have been robbed and I know that right now you are injured. Please tell me on where you are right now?" Hyuuga asked. Hyuuga was still playing along with Kuroko's story and that was good because it was a sign that the man was not thinking of removing Kuroko from the mission.

Kuroko cradled Akashi's phone at his chest. It was an attempt to muffle the question that he would ask. It was an act. To make Akashi think that he was still a normal person. "Can I ask on where I am? I'm just informing a friend of mine."

Akashi who have been talking to Aomine looked at Kuroko. He was wearing a knowing smile. Even though he was talking at the other man on the room, he was still aware of the ongoing conversation between Kuroko and his friend. "Just say that you're at the Akashi mansion. I'm sure that your friend knows that." Akashi was not bragging. After all, almost everyone in Tokyo knows the particular place. And he knows that Kuroko should even though he was inside one of the rooms. A room that he had also awaken from a few days ago.  
Kuroko slowly nodded. And just remembered that he have just made a huge mistake. This is his second time at the place. Not just the place but also the room. He should already know on where the house is located because he went home all by himself a few days ago. And that was a clear reminder that Kuroko was aware of the place. Kuroko have asked the wrong question.

Was the reason behind Akashi's knowing smile was because of my question? Kuroko wondered to himself.

"I'm at the Akashi mansion right now. Akashi-kun wants me to stay here for a while." Kuroko said. He really doesn't want to bother with his mistake right now. It seems like fatigue is already taking its toll on Kuroko. Not just on his body but also on his mind.

"Why would you stay there? I can take you home right now if you're injured that much." Hyuuga replied. If Kuroko doesn't know Hyuuga he would have believed his act. However, he knew that Hyuuga was still going along with his plan. That Hyuuga was aware that this was the perfect opportunity to get closer Kuroko closer to Akashi.

And it was Kuroko's time to persuade Hyuuga. His time to act of persuading Hyuuga. Not that he really need to. "I'm fine, really. I just need to take a day-off or two."

"You need a week." Akashi said. Kuroko did not noticed that Akashi was the only other person in the rom. Apparently, Aomine have already left the room. It made him wonder on whether the guy was truly curious about Kagami's condition.

"Rest for a week." Kuroko muttered. It almost seemed like he could not deny everything that Akashi says. Sure, it was a good way to really start his mission but the command that Akashi seems to have over him is almost surreal.

He heard Hyuuga sigh on the on the other line. Kuroko wanted to praise Hyuuga's acting. The phone was not on speaker but Hyuuga had still pretended. It was a clear sign that even though Hyuuga was now focused on office works regarding Seirin Company, the man was still cautious and alert just like always. "Alright. I'm going to send Kagami there to bring your clothes for the week. You will be safe there right?"

Kuroko knows that Hyuuga's question was not about the danger that he would face on Akashi's hand. It was about the mysterious person that was trying to kill him. "I will be safe here." Kuroko doesn't know if he was either reassuring Hyuuga or himself.

"I will send Kagami." Hyuuga repeated. It was a reminder that he consider that Kagami was still a partner of his in the mission. Though Kagami's work was to make sure that Kuroko won't die from anything or anyone.

"Ok. Thank you." Kuroko said. He doesn't have any idea if Kagami would force his welcome at this house up to the amount of him staying at the place until Kuroko leaves. After all, Aomine seems to also live in the house.

"Don't mind it." Hyuuga the dropped the call. Kuroko wondered if Kagami is still asleep or whether the man was already searching for him. He disregarded the though quickly. He knows that Hyuuga was capable enough to calm Kagami down.

"Goodbye." Kuroko said even though he could already hear the blank tone. He stared at the phone or a few seconds as if he can't believe the events that are happening right now. Kuroko was about to erase the number that he have just called. He knows that Akashi is fully capable of finding a person's identity through their phone numbers. And he can't afford to reveal Hyuuga. It would not only cause him a problem. It would also endanger the man. If ever Kuroko would go through with his original plan.

It had surprised him. Akashi's hand was fast enough to grab the phone at Kuroko's hand. Kuroko started to panic inside. Hyuuga's number was still on the phone. And he knows that it would be weird if he will ask for Akashi's phone again just to erase the number that he had called. "Ahhh, I'm just going to erase the number, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said. Well, there was no harm in trying.

"It's okay. May I ask you something?" Akashi said as he started doing something at his phone.

"What?" Kuroko was still thinking on whether he should just forget deleting the number and start resting. Maybe the red head wouldn't do such thing after all. That he could erase the number some other time. He would definitely have a chance someday.

"Was the person that you have just called just a friend or someone really special to you?" Akashi showed the phone to Kuroko. The number that he have called last week and this time was the same. Thus proving Akashi's conclusion that Kuroko only calls one person when he thinks he is in danger. Or something dangerous just happened to him.

Kuroko doesn't know if he should be angry at the situation or not. It seemed that Akashi have his own suspicions. "We're just friends."

Akashi nodded. "Perhaps I should save his number then?" He then proceeded to type on his phone. Maybe to register Hyuuga's number.

It was on instinct. Kuroko quickly went towards Akashi. Since he have been sitting on the bed he just went on all fours. However, combined with him tangling in the sheets and the unexpected body pain, Kuroko fell down the bed. It had made an ungraceful thump.

Akashi who have been sitting by the foot of the bed smirked. Kuroko's action was a testament that the person that he have called was someone important. So important that he would risk himself just to conceal the person's identity. "Are you okay?"

Kuroko just nodded. He was about to stand up and go back at the bed but the bullet wound at his leg had stopped him. Apparently, the wound was deeper than he have expected.  
Akashi noticed Kuroko's struggle. "I will help you but on the condition that from now on you will call me Sei-kun."

Kuroko was thinking about the condition of the red head when he suddenly felt warm hands wrapped around him. It was Akashi's. It seems like the red head had made the decision himself. Akashi was carrying him in a bridal type way. Kuroko would have been embarrassed if he did not saw the phone that was now at Akashi's back pocket. He was about to brace himself to get the phone from Akashi but something stopped him. He knows that he have the chance now.

Akashi tripped on something. It had made a metallic sound. Guessing on the sound, the thing must have been a drink in can that was probably left by either Murasakibara or Aomine. When Kuroko sensed that both of them are falling he hang tight on Akashi, encircling his arms on Akashi's neck. Kuroko braced himself for an impact that never came. Akashi had been able to stop the fall halfway. His hands were on the bed. Stopping the supposed to be painful fall.

Kuroko blinked his eyes open that he had not noticed that he have closed after a few seconds of silence. He was grateful that Akashi had somehow stopped their fall. Kuroko relaxed and lie on his back. He entangled his arms around Akashi. However, he had thought that it was the perfect time to snatch the phone away from Akashi. Kuroko's hand slowly went for Akashi's back pocket. He was making the slightest move so that Akashi wouldn't notice.

"Thank you Sei-kun." Kuroko said. He did not forgot Akashi's condition. He remembered it because some part of him was saying that the name was something that was of importance to him. And as if some part of him was glad that he can call somebody as such.

Kuroko's hand was a few inches away from Akashi's phone. Kuroko had though that he already have the situation at hand. However an unexpected hand stopped him. Akashi's hand.  
Akashi grabbed Kuroko's travelling hand. He knows that Kuroko's hand was reaching for his phone. He gently pushed Kuroko down. "You don't need to thank me that way Tetsuya." Akashi said. As if he was implying that Kuroko was seducing him a moment ago. Akashi's word made Kuroko blush. The red head smiled. He was somewhat thankful that he have this kind of effect towards Kuroko. Akashi bent down putting his face a few inches away from Kuroko. As if Akashi was going to kiss him.

"Say, Tetsuya, can you tell me something?" Akashi asked.

"What?" Kuroko repeated his reply a moment ago.

"What are you hiding from me?"

A few seconds had already passed but neither of the two gave up. Akashi was still waiting for Kuroko's answer. Kuroko was still not answering the question of Akashi.  
It was at this situation, Akashi on top of Kuroko and their faces mere inches away from each other and both of them staring at one another in what people would call as heated and passionate gaze, when Murasakibara and Aomine had found them.

A whistle made them aware of the two person that had just came back from god knows where. The whistle was probably from Aomine. Kuroko had thought.

"Aka-chin, Kuro-chin needs to rest right now. Please don't have sex with him right now." Murasakibara said. He was not embarrassed by the things that he have just said. And Kuroko was somehow surprised by that. Kuroko had thought that the man was the most oblivious and innocent person in the room.

"I should be angry but damn Akashi you move faster than me. How did you manage to melt Kuroko's heart of ice?" Aomine followed up.

(PRESENT...)

The one at fault at this was not Akashi. Well, it was partly the fault of Kuroko but he would never admit to that. So, the cyan haired boy was blaming Akashi's phone. Everything was the phone's fault.

Akashi just chucked. He bent his head and whispered, " I will know what your hiding Tetsuya."

Akashi fixed himself as if it was the most ordinary thing that anyone would do. Akashi arranged the bed and covered Kuroko up to his waist with the blanket. Akashi looked at the two man at the entrance of the door. "How long are you going to stand there?"

The two went inside and situated themselves on the free chairs in the room an in the farthest way as possible. As if the two males were afraid that having a small distance between them and Kuroko would ignite Akashi's jealousy. Murasakibara started eating the snacks that he had brought up. But it was clear that he was curious about what happened. Aomine on the other hand started reading a magazine. Kuroko couldn't tell if it was either a sports magazine or a gravure one. After all he knows Aomine well enough to know that the man only reads sports or gravure magazines.

"Uhmm," Kuroko was about to clear the misunderstanding when suddenly Akashi's phone started ringing. It took the attention away from Kuroko and Kuroko knows that the two males will definitely have the wrong idea now. He was planning a different approach. A completely different one.  
Akashi answered the phone without bothering to check the caller id. Akashi did not bothered to say anything. However he can hear that someone was speaking on the on the other line.

Kuroko watched Akashi. He quickly looked away when Akashi turned his gaze on him.

"There's someone at the gate, he was saying that he was sent here to give your clothes."

"Yes, Hyuuga said he will sent someone"

"Is this person named as Kagami taiga?"

"Kagami?" Aomine said. If Aomine was a dog, the people inside the room would have seen his tail wag.

It was another problem for Kuroko. He forgot to warn Hyuuga that Aomine was in the house. Kuroko was not sure on how Kagami will handle this problem. He knows that Kagami still loves Aomine. Even though the two-toned hair guy keeps on acting that he have moved on already.

"Yes. Can I speak to him?" Kuroko asked Akashi. He did not bother to comment on Aomine's reaction upon hearing Kagami's name.

Akashi just nodded and handed him the phone.

For the second time of the day Kuroko is holding Akashi's phone. It was a great chance to erase the number. But Kuroko just pretended that he really doesn't care anymore. Maybe Akashi will put it aside. "Kagami-kun"

He heard Kagami grumbled on the other line. "Yes it's me Kuroko. Before anything else, would you like to say something to me first?"

Kuroko sighed. Kagami really doesn't hold grudges especially when it comes to Kuroko. Kagami's statement just showed how much disappointed and angry Kagami was. "I'm really sorry Kagami-kun. I did not mean to worry you."

Akashi looked at Kuroko in interest. Taking in mind the name of the second person in Kuroko's life. It wouldn't take long for Akashi to know all the details about the two. He have heard the hint of regret at Kuroko's voice. It showed that Kuroko was truly sorry.

"You should have at least left a note." Kagami said. Kuroko knows that Kagami have already accepted his apology. Kuroko knows that Kagami have truly worried about him.  
"Yes, I will next time." Kuroko said.

"Next time? There won't be any next time Kuroko."

"Tetsuya, please invite the person to come inside. Say that I have already given my permission." Akashi interrupted them.

Kuroko nodded, "Sei-, I mean Akashi-kun wants to invite you inside."

"Okay, I'm dropping the call now." Kagami said. The call dropped without any goodbye between the two.

Again Akashi was able to gently grab the phone from Kuroko again. Kuroko just shrugged. Acting that he have given already on his actions earlier. When in truth he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Akashi left the room without saying any goodbye. Kuroko did not know if Akashi would come back or not.

A few seconds had passed before he realized something. Again, he have forgotten something. He forgot to warn Kagami about Aomine. And as if on cue, Kagami chose the particular moment to enter the room. Apparently Akashi was the one who showed Kagami around.

"Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed when he saw Kuroko's face. "What the fuck happened to you? Hyuuga said you've been robbed. Are you sure you've been robbed and was not mistaken as a punching bag?" Kagami said in a joking matter. But Kuroko knows that Kagami was still concerned for his state.

"I've been robbed. Please don't make it a joking matter." Kuroko said. Acting as if he was offended by Kagami's word.

Kagami dropped the bags that he was carrying. "Sorry."

"What did you bring? That looks like a month supply of my clothing Kagami-kun." Kuroko noticed that Kagami was carrying a little too much.

Kagami grinned, "Of course, if you're staying here, I'm also staying here."

"Uhmm, I'm not really sure you will."

"Why?" Kagami pretended that he was hurt by Kuroko's word.

Kuroko pointed at Aomine. The man have been glued at his position ever since the Kagami had entered the room.

Kagami looked at the direction that Kuroko was pointing. And there he saw the person that he wanted to see the least. "Aomine"


	13. Missing Links 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems like destiny made them meet one another

Kuroko looked at Aomine. The man was a currently supporting a light bruise on his face. He wanted to ask if the man was okay but Kuroko knows that his questions would only irk the person who have given Aomine the bruise. Not to mention Aomine himself.

(=)

"Aomine"

That was the confirmation that Aomine was indeed connected to Kuroko. Akashi sighed. He would have saved a lot of time if he had asked Aomine some information about Kuroko. He wondered on why he have never mentioned Kuroko's name to that man.

Kuroko watched as Kagami walked towards Aomine. He wondered on what Kagami was planning. To hug the man perhaps? Kuroko shook his head as the thought came up to his mind. He knew that it was impossible. For now.

It looked like Aomine had been really glued at his place. Murasakibara was nowhere in sight. And that took Kuroko's attention away from the scared Aomine. Kuroko looked around the room to search for the giant man. Kuroko saw Murasakibara on the other side of the room eating some of the food that he have brought with him. He wondered on how the man managed to get there so fast without Kuroko noticing him.

A loud thud made Kuroko looked at the place of Aomine earlier. In there he saw a man lying at the floor. "Is that?" Kuroko was about to ask for confirmation if the person lying on the floor was the person on who he think It is.

Kagami answered Kuroko. "The bastard that should have been gone a long time ago." Kagami looked at Akashi who have watched the stunt silently. "What is he doing here? As far as I remember this asshole belongs to the police force. Or did he lie about that too?"

Kuroko also wanted to know the answer to Kagami's inquiry. He looked at Akashi, expecting that he man would answer it honestly.

"He was." Akashi said not denying the fact.

"Was?" Kuroko was the one who have asked the question. He was baffled, ever since he have met Aomine the man have always bragged about his job at the police force. That was enough for anyone to know that the man was proud of his job and loves doing it.

Akashi nodded, "He was fired some two years ago. It seems like it was related to his attitude with his works and some bad relationship with his workmates."

Two years ago. That was the time of Aomine and Kagami's break up. Well it seemed like Kagami was not the only one that was going through such difficulty.

"He still deserved it." Kagami said.

"You should have at least held back a little with the punch, Kagami-kun" Kuroko looked at the man lying on the floor. No one has made a move to help Aomine. Kuroko was thinking on maybe he should be helping the man.

"I held back." Kagami stated. If he have held back with that force, surely, death would be the result if Kagami have given his all.

Or maybe Aomine is still guilty from before? Hence he did not deflected Kagami's punch.

"Murasakibara, put Aomine in a more comfortable place." Akashi said in a commanding tone. He looked at Kagami who was looking at Aomine with contempt and anger. "May I have your word that you would not repeat the previous event that had happened? After all, Aomine is a friend of mine not just an employee."

Kagami nodded. However Kuroko knows that nothing and no one could stop Kagami if he desire to repeat the said performance.

(=)

**_Three years ago_ **

"Your relationship with the man is ruining your work performance."

Aomine looked at his commanding officer. His face full of rage. Ever since Kagami had entered his life many things have happened to him. However, ruining his work performance was not one of those.

"Imayoshi, I hope you really know what you're saying." Aomine said.

"I know." Imayoshi said. "Do you even know who this person is? Where does he live? Any information about him that would really prove his identity?"

Aomine looked at the man at his side. "Kagami."

Kagami did not had the chance to redeem his self since Imayoshi had interrupted him.

"And why does he always have this small man with him? Are you his guardian?" he looked at the cyan haired man at his front.

"I am not small." The man that he have pointed out said.

"May I remind the three of you on why all of you are here?" The man behind the table looked around. "It's because of the brawl that you have caused by the market!" He pointed at Aomine, "You are a police officer! You're supposed to maintain peace and order not destroy it!" then he pointed at the other two. "I heard that both of you are teachers. Act like it!"

They just bowed their heads. It was true that they have caused a brawl but it was not their fault actually. They were just protecting an old lady from two men who was trying to steal from her. They were on the right side. But they're action may not have been that correct. Given that one is a police officer and the other two are teachers. Also, the state of the men they had a fight with.

"I will let this slide for now but if I hear another mishap that you have caused with this two you either say goodbye to your job or these two."

The three stood up and left the office in silence. They had only broken it when they have felt that they are in a safe distance. Away from Aomine's strict superior.

It was Aomine who laughed first, then Kagami followed his actions. In this time Kuroko really sees the goodness in the relationship of the two. He wishes that the pair would not break apart because of some petty reasons.

"Kuroko you don't need to contain your laughter. It's totally fine." Kagami had answered.

Kuroko just smiled. He knows that there had never been a successful relationship between a law enforcer and someone who defies the law as its work. It had become a parasitic relationship most of the times that will cause the death or disappearance of the other party.

Kuroko wishes and prays that such a thing would not happen to the couple at his front.

"However, Aomine-kun, Imayoshi-san's warning should be taken seriously." Kuroko said.

"I'll be careful next time." Aomine nodded as if saying that he knows what his superior had meant earlier.

"And that you should be." Kagami said.

(=)

**_Two and a half years ago_ **

Kuroko was not feeling well at all. His head aches like big sizes of rocks continues to fall on his head. It was raining rocks. Then add Kagami, the big noisy guy at his side.

"I'm telling you, if ever he is in a case may it be dangerous or not he would always message me to let me know that he will be busy indefinitely."

Kuroko nodded at the complaint. It was the third day of Aomine's silence. What is happening to the law enforcer? That is something that Kuroko doesn't know.

"It's just the third day. That guy is as strong as rocks as hard as steel nothing dangerous would happen to him in the span of three days." Of course Kuroko knows that there are lots of possibilities. For god's sake the man is an active police man who jails most of the wanted man at their place. However he really doesn't want Kagami to worry about some other thing. The man is assigned with a class S mission. Kagami should not be caught no matter what. He promised Hyuuga that Taiga wouldn't be distracted.

"Know what? You could visit the guy after this. Why haven't you done it in the first place? If it's worrying you that bad?" Kuroko asked. He looked at Kagami who is now facing the floor.

"We had a fight the last time we saw each other, it wasn't really that big that a sorry couldn't fix. But it's the third day already, I have already lowered my pride yesterday when I had messaged him. It got lowered earlier when I tried to call him, only to hear his voice mail."

A petty fight maybe. Kuroko thought. "Then you shouldn't worry about. He must be tired and was still asleep when you called."

"I'm just a normal teacher for him but I'm afraid Kuroko. What if die right now and I wouldn't be able to say my goodbye? And he would think that I just left him?"

"Kagami-kun, you're starting to sound like a girl. Have you always talked like that?"

At that retort Kagami started to laugh. "Fine I will stop with this worries and I will go to his place later."

"Why did you fight? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was jealous of his new partner."

"What was his name? Sakurai?"

"Yes. And I can see his intentions and that started everything."

Kuroko nodded. He decided to not comment on the topic. Kagami should be able to handle it alone. He discreetly pointed at a guy who passed by them. "That's him. Please be quick, I have to report to Hyuuga before midnight comes. Call me when you have to report."

Kagami did not bother to give an affirmative. He just started walking away as if it was enough to know that his actions was one of that.

Six hours. That was how long Kuroko waited. When he heard the ring tone that was especially assigned for Kagami he have answered it right away. He was worried that something may have went wrong.

When the call was answered it was clear that something was definitely wrong. However, it was not the kind of wrong that Kuroko was expecting.

"Kuroko, I just called to let you know that everything went well. Could you ask Hyuuga if I could give my report tomorrow? I'm not feeling well."

No one would have heard the pain in Kagami's voice. No one except Kuroko that is. "Is something wrong Kagami?"

He heard Kagami sighed on the other line. "Nothing's wrong. Everything went wellâ€¦ well almost."

"Are you hurt? Where are you?" Kuroko was worried.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest. "

"Please let me know your location."

"I'm at my place. I would be glad to welcome you in I do need to talk to someone right know."

At that statement, Kuroko did not hesitate to go to Kagami's place. He have also talked to Hyuuga about the report. Hyuuga said that as long as the mission had went well the report could wait.

The way to Kagami's place was a short ride. Kuroko did not bothered to knock. He just entered and went to the place on where he knows Kagami would be.

"Is that you Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"Who else would it be?" Kuroko retorted. He was aware that the only people that knows his address was him and the big three.

"Aomine? The bastard." Kagami answered simply. "I gave him my address yesterday."

Kuroko looked at him. "Are you for real? You're not supposed to do that Kagami-kun."

"What else should I not do? Not believe on things that my own two eyes saw on its own?"

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked. He was baffled by Kagami's reaction.

"I saw Aomine with Sakurai earlier."

"Because they're partners Kagami-kun." Kuroko explained.

"Partners in bed too it seems to be."

"What?"

"They we're kissing. In front of Aomine's place. I left because I'm sure that I could have killed both of them, because I don't know if I could continue on watching them."

Kuroko looked at Kagami. He couldn't believe that Aomine would ever do such a thing. "Well then, what do you plan to do?"

"I'll ask for a transfer."

Kuroko nodded. A transfer may be good. Kuroko needs it too. He knows a new place on where he should go. He doesn't mind bringing Kagami along with him. "Okay. I'll let Hyuuga know. For the time being we should evacuate this place and erase our trace."

Kagami did not show any kind of resistance. Instead he started to do what Kuroko had said.

_Aomine would never find us again. Ever._

That was what Kagami had taught.

(=)

**PRESENT**

And now three years later, it seems like destiny made them meet one another.

Kuroko shook his head. He shouldn't worry that much. Kagami should be able to take care of himself now. However he knows that Kagami is weak when it comes to Aomine. He sighed not knowing on what to do. At this moment he have to solve a problem of his own.


	14. Missing Links 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, "Kise said as if he was waiting for Kuroko to back out and tell something. "What's your motive?"

The quarantine is absurd. Yes, Kuroko was now near his target. However, he did not want his freedom to be revoked like this. He have another problem at hand. He couldn't do that if someone is tailing his ass 24/7.

Kuroko let out a relieved breath. For the first time he have escaped the guards that Akashi have given to him. It was a small victory since he couldn't get out of the place and wonder anywhere else.

"It's the small cute guy!"

Kuroko heard someone shout. He did not bothered to look for the particular location of the voice thinking that whoever it was is not pertaining to him. He was not small. He have remained his guard however.

He remember the voice after all. It was the other guy with Akashi and Aomine that night that he was shot by the unknown person.

He was surprised when the guy suddenly appeared at his front bearing a childish grin. "I would have liked to stay by your side but Akashicchi had ordered me to take the flight" The guy chatted.

"I'm the small cute guy?" That was what Kuroko muttered. He doesn't mind being called cute. However, being called small is another thing. If it was Kagami or someone closely related to him he would have punched to hell whoever had called him this.

"Of course!" The guy answered with a loud voice as if they were twenty feet a far. "Are you fine? All right?"

Kuroko sighed holding the urge to punch the guy for calling him such. "I'm fine. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya by the way, Thank you so much for your care."

Seems like he have to wait for another chance to be free.

"I'm Kise Ryouta, pilot â€¦ "Kise then continued with his blubber about himself.

Kise's name and job was the only thing that Kuroko have heard. As if he have deemed the other details to be boring and such waste of time. However Kise's lasts words have captured Kuroko's attention.

"So, "Kise said as if he was waiting for Kuroko to back out and tell something. "What's your motive?"

Kuroko quirked up at the man's question. His motive is something that should be only known to him. NO one have been doubtful from his act aside from the big three. Hell, even Kagami didn't know his motive or noticed his change of attitude. What does this man see that the people that he have met recently doesn't?

"Motive?" Kuroko asked continuing his innocent act.

Kise kept his cheerful and childlike grin as if he haven't just stepped on a landmine that Kuroko was hiding from the household. Playing innocent have never been a problem to Kuruko, looking at the blonde guy at his front have given him one.

"Motive on staying here." Kise said as if stating a fact. "Akashicchi wouldn't make you stay here, right?" Kise stared at him then said. "We can go out to someplace more private. Do you want to?"

Was the guy flirting at him? Kuroko doesn't know and he don't want to. He was already thinking on killing the man in order to keep his cover.

"Uhmmâ€¦ I don't know what you mean." Kuroko said, Half-lie and a half-truth. The one responsible for his lock down here is the man that Kise have just mentioned.

"Why don't you ask permission from Akashi first? Let's see how that would go." A new comer have spoken. The voice is owned by a too familiar guy.

Kise looked at the new comer? "Why would I need Akashicchi's permission for that?

"Akashi wouldn't let go of him. He locked up Tetsu in here for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Kise exclaimed. He looked at the frail and pale boy at his front as if he see him at a different light.

"One." Kuroko muttered.

"Two. That guy's word is final." Aomine said for the nth time since the announcement of Kuroko's lock down. "Don't even try to defy him. He may add another week if you insist on your one week rest." Aomine added in his statement as if to make Kuroko understand better.

"All I got was a wound in my leg because of a robbery gone wrong. I was not stabbed in the back by some unknown person vying for revenge." What he have said for the latter was more acceptable but who knows him in this place? No one, so they surely would take the former reason.

"Yeah," Aomine said calmly. Then, "A wound from a gunshot! That makes it different Kuruko. Can't you take care of your little ass?"

"I can and I will."

A ring that erupted from the blonde's phone prevented the stare that was about to happen between the two. "

"Hello?" Kise answered cheerfully.

They watched the expression of the man at their front. A minute have passed when Kise dropped the call and rushed out of the place as if someone's life depends on it. "Got to go! I'll see you when I see you."

Aomine sighed "You should apologize to Murasakibara. The guy was at the verge of tears. You should know by now that he is a child in a grown man's body."

"Ok." Kuroko accepted that he was on the wrong there. He knows that Murasakibara was just doing his job.

Aomine coughed. An action where Kuroko knows the man was used to do when the man would say something serious.

"What?" Kuroko asked.

"I want to tell you something. It depends on you whether you'll believe it or not. But I hope you do." Aomine looked at his hands.

Kuroko followed the eyes of Aomine. In the hand of the man is a ring which Kuroko would have thought to be a necklace but he knew better.

(=)

_Two years ago  
_

There was nothing new around him when he woke up. He looked at the clock at his bedside that said 8:30 A.M.

Great, He woke up late again Third strike this week which is bad since it is only Wednesday yet. It have been years since he have woken up this late even though he knows that he have commitments he have to do. Better yet he have never been late ever since he have gotten the job. He used to be at least five minutes earlier than everybody else at the station. Now he have done nothing to continue the useless record.

Aomine have gone through different break ups but so far this one have been the worst. He knew that his relationship with Kagami wasn't that long compared to those who celebrates their golden, diamond or whatever stones are used to celebrate different anniversaries. They weren't even on the one year mark. He just hopes that this action of him wouldn't scare the shit out of Kagami.

Almost three days have passed since he last talked to Kagami. It was nothing new since the two quarrel like cats and dogs. However, the reason for this fight this time have never been an issue before. Hence his distress.

His ringing phone distracted him from his thoughts. The call had the tone reserved especially for the station.

"Aomine, where the hell are you?" It was Imayoshi.

"At my bed." He answered not really caring whether he would get sanctioned by his action.

He heard the other man at the line sigh. "I would like to lecture you on that but I have more important things to say."

"What?" He drawled lazily hoping that the man would get the message that he was not interested.

"To be discreet only you and Sakurai is assigned to this job." Imayoshi said. "There have been a slip of information, a very important person would be killed at block 5."

Aomine continued listening still not seeing the point of why his superior would think that he would be interested in the job.

"The act would be done by the company's tiger."

The news quirked Aomine up. He started to move to prepare for his work. "I'm on my way."

"Glad you're interested."

"Of course, I fucking am." He then dropped the call to prepare himself for a meeting he have been waiting for years.

He nodded to himself. After this job, he would propose. He don't mind whether his relationship with Kagami is going too fast. What's important is that he can get through the thick skull of that guy that he loves Kagami more than anything else and that he shouldn't be trivial of such things.

(=)

_Present_

"Then?" Kuroko tried not to react. Which is an easy job but not that easy compared to other issues. After all he was curious about the mention of Company's Tiger.

"You should have just told the truth." Kuroko follows up.

Aomine looked at Kuroko as if he had suddenly grew out another head. "Do you hear what you're saying right now?"

Kuroko nodded. It was Aomine's stupidity not his. It was Aomine's mistake to fix not his.

"I would have." Aomine grunted. "But do you remember the fact that both of you suddenly disappeared like a passing wind. No messages left, just 'poof' and you're gone as if both of you have never existed but I knew both of you does. Especially Kagami." He looked at the ring at his hands. The ring that he was supposed to use on his proposal to Kagami.

"It was not my desire to leave." Again, another half-lie and half-truth. "Kagami was the one who wanted to go to another place. I just went along with him."

Kuroko would like to help but he want the whole detail from Aomine. The story of Kagami the night of their real break up. Another issue is Aomine's desire to see Company's 'Tiger'.

(=)

Takao knocked at the door at his front. He have already read the letter at his hand. He was not that afraid of Akashi but he was sure as hell intimidated at the man's presence. Which is saying more since he were rather close with Midorima.

"Come in." he heard the other man at the door says.

He stepped inside after opening the door. Might as well do his job before he dies.

Takao gulped before he started his mission in the room. "I have discovered that Momoi is currently working at Seirin orphanage. She said not to worry and to contact her if extra help is needed." Takao moved forward to hand Akashi an envelope that was given by Momoi. "She also gave me this envelope saying that you would be interested at its content."

Akashi gently grabbed the envelope at Takao's hand. "You may now go. Thanks."

Takao nodded. Seems like the heir was at a rather good mood. He have another day to live.

He looked at Akashi before he left the room. A smiling Akashi that was a rare view nowadays.

(=)

Kuroko continued on browsing his phone. He was blessed with his own mobile phone therefore Hyuuga constantly updates him about the man's investigation about the attempt at his life. Which is still no progress.

Kuroko locked his phone somehow upset about the fact that Hyuuga made no progress about something that the man was able to do every time.

He realized it was already 7 o'clock in the evening when he glanced at the wall clock at his room. He was alone since he have managed to convince Murasakibara, again, that the man could buy his foods outside and that he would behave at his room all day. He started to make his way towards the dining room. He was hungry and his last meal have been this morning.

His adventure was short since his room was a few steps away from his desired location.

It was already evening and by the way ever since he woke up at the place the red head would always enter his room five minutes earlier to announce dinner which Kuroko have thought was odd but did not comment on it otherwise.

Looking at the man sitting at the table and the things at his hands have given him the answer.

"Why are you holding a picture of mine?"

Akashi did not bothered to look at the Kuroko and continued looking at the picture at his hand.

"Nope. More like 'why am I holding cute childhood pictures of yours' right, Tetsuya?"


	15. Missing Links 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We all know something that's bad for ourselves yet we still do the bad things."

Akashi did not bothered to look at Kuroko and continued looking at the picture at his hand.

"Nope. More like 'why am I holding cute childhood pictures of yours' right, Tetsuya?"

He did not fluster at Akashi-s comment about him being cute. Even Kagami could attest to that of Kuroko being proud that he was cute when he was a child.

Kuroko looked at the man at his front. He did not bothered to get his pictures at Akashi's hand. It was of no use really. If it had lead him to another clue of his life that would be a completely different topic.

He took the sit beside Akashi. The red head had commanded him to sit at his side during dinner or anytime the man and Kuroko is in the same room. On why he have just accepted that is another wonder on his part. Though a slight motive was because of his mission.

The ' _ **become his lover using any way possible'**_ part.

"I am more concern of how you got hold of that pictures. Last I know only trusted officials of the Seirin Corporation could obtain such information from the Seirin orphanage or the consent of whoever is of concern in the information."

"I never received any permission about information about me being released." Kuroko knows that Riko would never sell information of him or anyone connected to Seirin Company. And he knows that Hyuuga and Kiyoshi would make sure of information never leaking to anyone else. Unless a bug have managed to enter the company.

"Are you my boss now?" Kuroko asked in a sarcastic tone.

Akashi just shrugged. "I just got it from a friend of mine."

"You could keep my photos however I hope that next time you would asked me if you want to know something about me. If your friend is already snooping around the orphanage I could not promise her safety. After all both of you should know on how big the Seirin Corporation is. Both of you are messing with not just one Corporation. You're messing with one big family. The Seirin family."

Akashi looked at Kuroko. He was amazed by the speech of the young man. Here at his front is someone that is proud of belonging to the Seirin Corporation. Loyalty sure isn't cheap.

"Another thing, yes I am orphaned. I think you already knows that basing on where you obtained those photos. And no, I don't share that Information to anyone I am not comfortable enough yet."

Kuroko took a deep breath after his little outburst. He was not angry really. Just annoyed that Akashi's informant may be someone that Riko already trusts for a long time or someone really new who is really good at snooping around. It could compromise the security of the assassins of the company. He should warn Hyuuga.

"Sorry for that, as an apology I ordered a vanilla milkshake from Maji's" Akashi said as if he knows that the beverage could award him with the forgiveness of Kuroko.

* * *

"A call just got picked up by someone we keep at Maji's" Mayuzumi said as he entered the room.

"And?" Shigehiro waited for the catch. Of course there would be a catch. He wouldn't be with Mayuzumi if not for that.

Mayuzumi sighed, "It seems like Akashi Seijuurou just ordered three large cup of vanilla milkshake."

"Vanilla milkshake? Last I know, the bastard have a sweet tooth and as I remember Tetsu loves those drinks."

"So, do you want to deliver at the Akashi Mansion?"

"Sure. No one remembers me anyway." He muttered. The bitterness clearly laced within those words. "Though if my plan succeeds, Tetsu would surely recall all of our memories"

"All?" Mayuzumi asked. The sarcasm within his voice was not hidden.

"Okay. Maybe not everything. I just hope that whatever he will remember of me is something that would be good and not our last meeting which went out of hand." Shigehiro looked at the man at his front. He knows that the replica of Kuroko- he laughs deep inside every time he calls Mayuzumi that- is slightly smitten at the Akashi heir. Though he doesn't understand on why anyone would look at Akashi in such a state.

"So how's your end?" He inquired about the mission he had given to the guy.

"As you may see, I'm still here so, no, Akashi still doesn't need an assistant."

"Being a helper at The Akashi mansion would suffice. The important thing is to seduce him and get close to him so that he wouldn't take Kuroko away from me."

* * *

"Three large cup of vanilla milkshake ordered by Akashi Seijuurou." Shigehiro announces as he presses the intercom outside the gate.

"Okay."

The gate opened up. He took it as a sign to enter the place and go towards the door.

He have thought that getting inside would be like finding a needle in a haystack. It seems like the place was not on guard when it comes to deliveries and such. Or maybe they are confident about the safety of the place. Either way, he's glad that he could get a glimpse of his beloved Kuroko.

He was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened up.

"Three vanilla milkshakes? Thanks." The angel at his front said and smiled as he saw the drinks that he was holding.

He handed the drinks to Kuroko. The most beautiful person he have seen today. He watched as Kuruko took a sip at one of the three drinks.

"I really like your Vanilla Milkshake." Kuroko said.

The bliss of Shigehiro was short lived as he heard the next sentence that came out of Kuroko's mouth.

"Sei-kun, please pay the delivery man already." Kuroko looked behind him.

_**Why does Tetsu call him 'Sei-kun' up until now? What the hell?** _

And there walking towards them was the bastard that took everything away from him. He clenched his fists knowing that lashing out anger now is not a good idea. All was for his precious Tetsu. And he repeated this mantra.

Akashi handed the payment along with a generous tip. Shigehiro thanked them particularly Kuroko before he left the place.

Now he only have to wait for Kuroko to run towards him. And he knew that his angel would.

* * *

Akashi looked at Kuroko enjoying his drinks. "You know those are not really good for your health, right?"

Kuroko nodded. "We all know something that's bad for ourselves yet we still do the bad things."

"Yeah, we do." Akashi stared at Kuroko still wondering whatever connects the two of them. It has only been a short period of time since he have met Kuroko at Meiji's yet he feel as if he knows Tetsuya all along.

A long pause or silence isn't knew when Kuroko and Akashi are together. Kuroko realized that he was being watched. Not by an enemy that lurks at the dark side of the house nor by someone that lives inside chancing for a glimpse of their time.

Since when did he considered it their time, really?

He looks at the only person that he is within the room. And his suspicion was proven correct when he looked at the redhead by his side. Akashi Seijuurou is looking at him I those dopey like eyes. Is that what people call it? Kuroko asks himself since he really doesn't know.

"Want some?"

Those words caught Akashi's whole attention. Well, more that the attention that he was giving Kuroko a while ago. "Do you not mind?"

Kuroko chuckled. The doubt or more like the question wasn't that of Akashi. "I wouldn't have asked if I mind."

Kuroko took another sipped from his drink. Enjoying the taste of the milkshake.

Akashi granted him a smile. His heart beats fast at the wonderful sight. "Sei-kun," he said. He was surprised since Akashi did not take the drink from his hands.

Akashi touched Kuroko's hand that was holding the cup of Vanilla. Anyone may have thought that Akashi would have the drink while he holds the hand of Kuroko that was currently holding the drink. Well, that was what Kuroko has thought.

Time stopped only to continue in a slower motion. Kuroko could smell the perfume of the man at his front. Most of the time he could chance a wisp of it but this moment was one of those rare moments. The man smells like that of the rain like a storm that could take you away. Only that this storm would take you to wonderful places. Places that you would have never though that existed.

He would have liked to enjoy the smell more but he's breath was taken away. He felt Akashi's lips on his. At first it was gentle. As if the redhead was testing the water. He felt the red heads tongue as if he was asking for his permission, a permission that Kuroko had no idea that he have given right away.

He felt Akashi's free hand gripped His hair caging him. It was a slow kiss. It may have become deeper if not for the two men that have entered the room. Akashi felt the presence right away Kuroko was late by a few seconds. In one swift move by Kuroko but in a slow pace by Akashi. No one may hear it but Akashi did hear Kuroko's whine at the loss of contact.

"Damn Akashi-"Aomine right away cursed as he saw the two couple in the room.

Murasakibara looked at Akashi, "This room is for eating food not eating- "

"No, Atsushi don't finish the sentence." Akashi said as he looked at the two man who entered the room. His hand still holding Kuroko's hand. He took a sip from the cup.

Kuroko blushed at the action.

"Tasting from you was better. Let me try another time." Akashi said as he finished drinking a few gulp.

"The fuck Akashi?" Aomine was the first to react.

"Okay, I'll let that slide for now. Tetsuya is going to sleep. Right, Tetsuya?"

All he could do was agree.


End file.
